


Boy Who Lived To Be A Demon

by 01Always14



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Albus Dumbledore, Creature Harry Potter, Dark Harry, Demon Harry, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Mates, Sub Severus Snape, Sub Voldemort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01Always14/pseuds/01Always14
Summary: Harry has been missing since his fifteenth birthday. No one knows where he went or what happened, until he showed up in Severus's chambers in Hogwarts.  He revels to Severus he's a Shadow Demon with new promises and a new plan.*Eventual Sub Voldemort - dub-con*Very Unhappy Lucius





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I will be trying very hard to post a chapter a week and I am looking for anyone who like to beta my work. I re-read everything I post, but there are always silly mistakes that happen.

Severus was in dire need of whiskey, today had been a day of awful worthless children who didn’t even try to pay attention to what he had been trying to say. He lectured, he taught, he tried his best to make sure every god forsaken student had a chance in the real world with basic potions, and yet most of them couldn’t even success a basic pepper up. Walking down the halls to his chambers, just thinking about his personal stash he had kept away - for days like today. 

On top of the fact that Dumbledore was holding meeting for two days from now, another search for damned Potter boy. He has been missing for two bloody years, why in the hell would it be worth anyone’s time to continue looking for the boy? Obviously he was either dead or had a very good way of hiding. He wasn’t going to be found if he hasn’t been found yet. 

Revealing the password to his chambers, Severus walked in already shredding his outer robe ready to relax with the “Prophet” and a good glass of liquor. But what sat his chambers was unexpected. 

“Potter?” 

Harry looked up from Severus’s couch with a smirk, “Hello, Severus. I hope that you didn’t have plans tonight. Could we speak?” 

Severus looked around the room as if he was expecting another person to jump out or perhaps he was expecting this was a test. He glared at the teen, not wanting to spare him a moment but at the same time - he wanted to know where the teen had been. How had he been able to hide for so long without being found? How was he alive without giving any type of sign or evidence? “What could you possibly have to say to me, Potter?” 

Harry only kept his smirk and waved his hand to the chair across from him, as if he owned the room. “Surely, your curiosity is killing you. Don’t you have any questions? I’m happy to answer them, if you would prefer to go first.” 

Sneering, Severus ignored the teen for a moment as he walked passed the den to his kitchen to make a drink. Regardless of the turn of events, he had been looking forward to his drink for a good part of the day - and no one was going to stop him from having it. Not even “The-Boy-Who-Lived”.  Dropping the ice into the glass he looked over the teen, he had grown since the last time he had seen him. His hair had grown out, but it was styled neatly. The body on the young boy had filled out, Severus had to admit that was expected though. The boy was now 17 after all. Taking a sip from his glass, Severus moved to the armchair across from Harry, “How did you get in here?” 

Laughing with amusement, Harry rolled his eyes, “That is your first question. Of course. How could the little Potter Jr get into the  _ Half Blood Prince’s  _ chambers, right?” Shrugging, as if it didn’t make a difference in the world, Harry continued, “the shadows. Anything else?” 

Raising an eyebrow clearly unamused with the younger boy, Severus inhales through his nose and tries again. As if talking to a very small child and not an adult. “The shadows.” 

Waving his hand, as is dismissing the question, not so much question. “In a moment.” Harry turns serious, his own amusement dying down. “I have some things I'd like to discuss with you. So do you have any other questions before I begin? If it is where have I been and how come no one could find me..I've been moving around quite a bit and I haven't been using any wizard magic to allow Dumbledore or anyone else to trace me. How have I survived without magic at the age of 15, after supposedly running away? I had other means that will be discussed, again, in a moment. Do you have anything else you would like to ask, before I tell you why I'm actually here?”

With a sip of his whiskey, the potions master sucked on his teeth in thought, but nonetheless shook his head in negative. If Potter was going to tell him eventually everything, there was no point to waste time asking questions now. He was a little more curious to why the boy would come to him, announcing he was here, alive, and well after two years. 

Harry bent over and pulled a package out from under the couch, setting in his lap. “I've been watching you for awhile. And I trust you. Your a smart man and while you seem to give both your current Masters-”

Sneering feeling rage that this teen would even dare imply anything of a sort. He worked for both Dumbledore and Voldemort but he did on his own choices. “I have no Master, Potter.” 

Narrowing his eyes, Harry went from relaxed to dark. His eyes turned from his bright green to a crimson red. “Do not lie to me. As I said, I have been watching you. For the better part of a year. I know everything about you Severus. I am not going to play any games with you, and I will expect if you want to get the Master you are clearly searching for, you will not lie to me again.” Staring down at the potions master, the previous easiness that had been originally displayed was gone. 

A year? How had Potter been watching him for so long without being noticed? Could he be lying? He had to be. It was impossible to have been around and completely undetected for long. His eyes were red, and Severus couldn't deny the small amount of dread that was building. Hiding it in face, Severus responded, “Impossible Potter, you want me to be honest with you and yet you lie.” 

Harry looked to the floor to the corner of Severus’s chair, then back to the man before him. “I will only prove this to you once. If you question me again after this, the next time you see me - it will not be for a conversation.” Harry disappeared from his seat without a sound. There was no sound of apperation but at the same time, no one but the headmaster could apperate on Hogwarts grounds. Severus looked around the room, searching for the boy, but found nothing out of the ordinary. He couldn't even sense any other magic in the room other than his own. 

Harry appeared again but this time next to Severus, the same spot he had been staring at before he disappeared. “You're scared. And curious. You long for a Master stronger than yourself, that will stand by you but will not take your snark. You want freedom from both sides, but you believe in ideals from both sides. You can't pick one and you can't be leave either. Your mark imprisons you to the Dark and you would be content to stay on that side if the current Dark Lord wasn't insane but you can't choose Dumbledore because he is only full of broken promises and threats. You want something more.” Dropping the package in Severus's lap, “Do not open it. Deliver it. Tonight. If you give this to the Dark Lord, I promise you, you will leave the manor untouched and unmarked.” 

Severus was stunned and confused, he didn't want to believe this but at the same time he did. “That proves very little. How can you make a promise like that? You have been gone.” Severus's words were meant to be confident, but Harry knew better. 

“Severus. There is not a single thing about you I don't know. Every thought, hope, dream, and action you have ever had in the last year - I know. I know about the small affair between you and Lucius. I know about your attraction to the Dark Lords magic and I know about your longing to be acknowledged by Dumbledore. I know about your abusive childhood. I know about your nightmares about dying and being thrown away after this predicted war. And I am telling you, I will and can help you if you listen to me.” Harry looked at their overlapping shadows on the floor, “Your shadow tells me everything about you. You can't keep anything from me so don't try. But I am going to give you one more form of proof, that I can and will protect you and keep every promise I make.” 

Harry stepped in front of Severus, his eyes back to their original green. “I will allow you to cast any curse or hex you wish on me. Be a unforgettable or a jelly-legged jinx.” 

Completely flabbergasted, Severus has no idea what to make of the boy. Curse him? Was he insane? But how could he possibly know all of those things about him? What was he supposed to do? Looking at the package in his lap, he was being sent on an errand that could possibly get him tortured or even killed. “Why can't you deliver it if you can hide so well?” Severus eyed the boy suspiciously. 

“I could. But believe it or not, this is going to help you.” Harry was standing inches away from Severus, if Potter stepped any closer his knees would be touching Severus. “You only get one shot at me, pick anything you want. This offer will not happen again.” 

Was this a test? What would this possibly prove? Severus picked up his wand and looked at the boy again. “I don't understand.” Was finally all he could say. But Harry said nothing to clarify, he only spread his arms out lowly to the sides of him as to show he was waiting for Severus to cast his spell. Severus decided that he would use his own spell, it was strong but he could save the boy with the supplies he had in his chambers. With enough curiosity and bravery, “Sectumsempra!” 

The spell shot off his wand and hit Potter, but his spell was absorbed. Potter's eyes turned black but the only thing that even showed that Potter had been hit with anything was the slight hiss the boy made. But it wasn't from pain, it sounded like an aggravated animal that was going to attack. Potter put his hands on either side of Severus chair and knelt at the waist, his face down inches from Severus’s, “Nothing can hurt me. Nothing can touch me. I am the Devil of Shadows. I am the Lord of the Dark. I will protect you if you obey me. I will only ask once for your loyalty. Will you be mine, Severus?” 

“Yes, Master.” 


	2. Delivery Boy

Severus couldn’t deny that he was worried - no he couldn’t deny that he was terrified with how this was going to turn out. He had arrived at the Malfoy Manor, uninvited to meet with the Dark Lord. Harry had told him to be honest about this meeting, there was no point in lying - Harry had specifically told him that he was to tell the Dark Lord that Harry had showed up in his chambers to give the Dark Lord a package. He did tell him not to mention - not lie - but not mention that Harry promised him that he would be leaving the manor unmarked. Harry had also cast a spell on him, in a language he didn’t recognize before he had disappeared from his chambers. Severus didn’t understand what the spell did, he didn’t even feel a change, so there was little he could do about it before coming to manor. 

Taking a deep breath, Severus walked up to the Dark Lord’s private office chambers, he strengthened the blocks around his mind and knocked on the chamber doors. 

The hissed response did not help Severus’s nerves, “Enter.” 

Stepping into the office, Severus knelt his head to the Dark Lord making sure not to make any eye contact with the Dark Lord. The potions master didn’t need to look at him to know that he was seated behind his desk and glaring.  “My Lord, I have some news I felt you really needed to know. Harry Potter turned up in my chambers and gave me this to give to you. I had tried to question him about it, but he didn’t give me any information - he said it was for your eyes only My Lord. I-” 

“Sssseveruss. The Potter boy turned up in your chambersss? Does anyone else know about this?” The Dark Lord stood up from his chair abruptly, “Look at me Ssseverusss!” 

Looking up at the Dark Lord, Severus’s black eyes met red, “No, My Lord. Dumbledore has no idea - the boy seems to have more magic than we realize. He was just able to apparate out of my chambers in Hogwarts.” Handing over the package to the Dark Lord, his hand slightly shaking, “I came straight here. I thought you should be the first to know.” 

Casting several charms over the package, the Dark Lord made sure it was safe for him to touch. He would not be harmed by something so simple after the boy had been missing for long. Finding nothing that would cause any danger to himself, the Dark Lord only find a protection spell over the package - alerting the caster if anyone had opened the package. He took the package from Severus and laid it on the desk, he waved his wand over it and watched as the twine unraveled and the wrapping unfold. Laying on display was five vials that were numbered and a letter. 

Casting another spell over the letter before opening it, just to check once again that it was safe - the Dark Lord undid the wax seal of the Potter Crest. 

 

_ To The Current Dark Lord,  _

_ I have given you five different memories, that I advise you watch alone. Watch them in order to get the full story of everything I am about to tell you. After you have watched all the memories, I hope to hear from you via Severus.  _

_ I will have been notified the minute that you opened the package, please understand that everything here has a time limit. You will only have 12 hours to view the memories before they disappear for good and then you will only have an additional 12 hours after that before I assume you have made your decision.  _

_ Treat Severus just as you would if I sent you an owl, he is the only way you currently are able to find or contact me. If he is proven to be injured or marked - by your terms or mine, I will not be contacting you or attempting to do this again. I do hope to build a foundation of trust, which is why I am contacting you over Dumbledore. I hope that we can see eye to eye after you have viewed these memories. I await your response. _

_ H. J. Potter _

 

The Dark Lord looked over the letter, his eyes glowed red with fury as he looked up at Severus. This teenage boy was talking to him as if he had any power - as if he could negotiate anything but his death. “You claim to know nothing about thesse...memoriesss?” 

“No My Lord, he didn’t tell me anything about the package. He told me not to open it, but that was all. He wanted me to deliver it to you.” Severus was nervous, but he wasn’t lying. Potter told him nothing about the contents of the package and the Potions Master didn’t dare try to open the package after being warned so clearly about it. “I assume he knows I work for you as spy, pretending to be Dumbledore’s man - I don’t know how he would have figured that out or if he is just placing the best bet he can make to make contact with you, My Lord.” 

Not wanting to respond to the Potter’s letter, basically threatening to withdraw contact if Severus was harmed - but at the same time the Dark Lord was curious to what the boy had to share with him that was so secretive. And why would he trust him over Dumbledore. “Leave me.” He finally ended with. There was some strategy in finding out what the boy had to say before acting, “But do not leave the Manor. I want you here if I find myssself disspleassed.” 

Severus said nothing, but bowed his head and took his leave from the Dark Lord’s office chambers. It seemed Potter knew what he was doing so far - he just hoped that whatever Potter was showing the Dark Lord wouldn’t cause him to end up as a dead errand boy. 

 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 

Voldemort took the first vial over to Malfoy’s pensive, he has ordered a house elf to get everything set up for him and leave him. He didn’t know how long each memory would take him and he didn’t want them to disappear before he had the chance to view them all.

_ Memory vial number 1  _

_ Voldemort found himself in a miraculous bedroom, it screamed wealth - from the well crafted furniture to the thick carpeted floor. The bedroom was decorated with candles on the walls and the fireplace was lite. In the bed though, was Harry Potter. This was obviously the bedroom of someone that came from money, but this wasn’t a Potter home. The second thing he noticed was there was another Harry Potter standing in the room with him. Two Potters?  _

_ “This isn’t in your world. You can see that it doesn’t come from the Potter name.” The second Harry spoke, as if he was speaking to Voldemort himself. “This isn’t even in the muggle world.”  _

_ Voldemort realized that while this was Potter’s memory, this was a memory given to Potter to view. Who’s memory could it be when there was only himself and Potter in the room?  _

_ Harry walked over to bed, staring down at himself in the bed. “I had just finished undergoing my inheritance a week before this memory, your currently viewing my memory of my shadow’s memory.” He waved his hand and gestured to the shadow on the wall behind Voldemort. Looking at the wall, Voldemort watched the shadow move along the walls without either Potter or himself moving at all.  _

_ “See, while I am technically a half-blood wizard, as you know - my mother was muggleborn. What was never shared with me, because there was no way of anyone knowing was several generations ago - 20 muggle generations, my very great grandmother laid with a shadow demon. After she birthed a son, she died. The shadow demon moved on to another world after making sure he found a way to give his son a way of surviving.”  _

_ Shocked and not completely understanding what he was being told, Voldemort didn’t believe what he was even being told. The boy he had been trying to kill, was claiming he had demon blood? He didn’t buy it for a second - until Harry took off his shirt and held it one hand and let his wings spread out. The wings pitch black, making the whole room seem darker and while being shaped like bat wings, there looked like there were feather shaped engravings covering the wings. Harry’s eyes turned blood red. _

_ “I am a shadow demon. The past one had died which caused me to get my inheritance. Let me explain that part to you before you get too excited that a shadow demon can die. A shadow demon may only die when he wishes to die. There is nothing in any world that can kill me. No magic, no weapon, nothing but my own choice and an heir can I die.”  _

Voldemort was pulled from the pensive when the memory ended. What in Merlin's name was he supposed to do with that information? Was the boy threatening him? He was furious! He had planned this boy’s death since before his birth and because of something from over a thousand years ago, he wouldn’t be able to. This was about trust? What did the boy expect him to do with this? Picking up the next vial, he needed to find out what else the boy wanted to tell him. 

_ Memory Vial Number 2 _

_ This room was obviously a muggle motel room. A cheap motel room at that. Voldemort was disgusted that the boy would even dabble back into the muggle world after finding out he was the most powerful creature in the wizarding world. He again, saw two Potters. One was sitting on the edge of the bed and the other was standing on the other side of the room. There was no point in speaking when neither of them could hear him, they were just memories of people.  _

_ The Harry sitting on the bed walked over to a small closet and took out a chest. He dropped it on the bed and opened it. Voldemort stepped forward to look inside, he didn’t need to when the boy started to pull items out of the chest. Slytherin’s locket. Ravenclaw’s diadem. Hufflepuff’s cup. And his father’s ring. The boy had found four of his horcruxes! There was only one left, the boy had destroyed the diary years ago.  _

_ Voldemort was livid! How had he gotten them? How had he figured it out?!  _

_ “Don’t get upset yet. Just watch.” Harry from the other side of the room told him.  _

_ The Harry that was in front of the horcruxes, picked up the ring and spoke to it in a language Voldemort didn’t understand. The ring glowed bright, before the glow grew and traveled into Harry’s fingers, up his arm, and into his chest. His eyes glowed brighter red. He did this with all four of the horcruxes.  _

_ “I’m taking in your horcruxes. As you already learned - I cannot die. And while I hold your soul, neither can you.”  _

The vial fell from Voldemort’s hand, dropped to the floor and broke. The boy was helping him. Why? It made no sense. He had killed the boy’s parents. They were destined to try and kill each other. One of them was supposed to die. How did he even get his horcruxes? Nothing was making any sense! He rushed to the next vial and jumped to the next memory. 

_ Memory Vial Number 3 _

_ Standing in what must have been Severus’s chambers at Hogwarts, Voldemort didn’t understand why this was important. He already knew that Potter could get basically anywhere he wanted when he wanted to - why prove that Hogwarts was included? Only this time Potter wasn’t around to talk to him to explain why he was here.  _

_ Severus was sitting in front of the fire, speaking to someone. Voldemort stepped closer to realize it was Lucius. “Narcissa is home tonight. You’ll have to settle for rescheduling or allowing me over to your chambers for the night.”  _

_ “Lucius. If you’re caught here-”  _

_ “Oh yes, I’m sure the Dark Lord will care who keeps you company at night.” Lucius’s remark was dripping in sarcasm.  _

_ “Your son perhaps? He does attend school here, I’m sure you’re aware.”  _

_ Lucius rolled his eyes, “Does he attend classes in your chambers? If my son is ever in your room this late into the night, I think we need to have a different conversation.”  _

_ Sighing, Severus didn’t want Lucius in his chambers because it made it seem to him - more dirty. He was already having an affair with a married man, but allowing Lucius to sneak over to his chambers with his wife asleep at home made him feel more guilty.  _

_ Voldemort didn’t understand he was watching this memory. What did this have to do with Potter or himself? What was the point in all this?  _

_ With a nod, “Come through then.” Severus moved away from the fireplace to let Lucius in.  _

_ Lucius grinned and stepped through the floo with the grace of a Malfoy, not a spec of dust on his clothes. “Assume position then, Severus.”  _

_ Hands shaking, the potions master started to strip off his clothes and let them drop to the floor. After he was completely nude, he knelt to his knees with his head on the floor. Severus put his hands on his knees, and didn’t look up at Lucius as he moved around him. “You were really going to cancel on me, Severus? Who else would you go to for this...thing you look for, hmm?”  _

_ “No one.”  _

_ “Remember that. No one.”  _

Voldemort was pulled from the memory, still not understand the point in the memory at all. What did he care what fetish his death eaters entertained? So long as they remained loyal, he didn’t care where their interests laid. Perhaps Potter had a problem with it? Did he expect Voldemort to punish Severus or Lucius for this? Deciding it was just best to move to the next vial and try to bother with it too much until he understood more about the point Potter was trying to make. 

_ Memory Vial Number 4 _

_ He was in Malfoy Manor, during a death eater meeting with Bellatrix, Severus, and Lucius. When had Potter ever been here? How had he gotten in without anyone knowing? He couldn’t even remember when this meeting had taken place. Looking around the memory, he only saw one Potter this time around. So this was another memory of a memory.  _

_ Harry walked and stood next to the memory Voldemort and looked at Nigini. “She’s beautiful. I will not attempt to take the piece of your familiar. She is your to keep. I have no ill intentions towards her.” He pointed at the floor, a shadow wrapped around Nigini that belonged to no one in the room. “I visit you sometimes. See your plans, see what you will have Severus do. See if he was someone I could trust when it came to speaking with you. I didn’t know at first, if he really was your man.”  _

_ The memory Voldemort was speaking to Lucius, “It’s been sssixxx monthss Lucccciussss. You have not kept your promissse.”  _

_ “I beg your forgiveness, My Lord. We have watched the muggles house, Bellatrix even had a ‘chat’ with them..They don’t know anything about where the boy went. My son says that his friends keep trying to send owls but it seems the owls can’t find the boy either.” Lucius was on his knees speaking more the floor than to anyone else. He didn’t dare look up and anger his lord anymore than he already had.  _

_ “Crucio!”  _

_ The curse lasted no longer than 20 seconds before the Dark Lord grew bored and turned to Severus. “You said the old man knows nothing?”  _

_ “No, My Lord. He has used every tracking spell, from Potter himself to the boy’s items. It’s as if everything had disappeared. They point nowhere. They go nowhere.”  _

_ Harry grinned, “I wasn’t in this world. And I don’t use my wand anymore. No one can trace my signature, because it’s practically useless. Your death eaters couldn’t have found me. Dumbledore won’t find me now even though I’m in your world.”  _

_ Another cruico, this time aimed at Severus. Harry watched as Severus twitched on the floor in pain and his eyes went red with fury, “Severus will never again suffer your curses. If you want your horcruxes to stay safe with me, then you will not touch him again.”  _

Voldemort understood now, Potter wanted Severus. For what? He didn’t know. The Dark Lord sat his desk, staring at the last memory vial. He understood what was at risk if he angered Potter, but he could allow this boy to threaten him? Honestly though, was the boy even just a boy now? He was demon. He had no idea what he could do to stop the Boy-Who-Lived now, and he had made it very obvious that he could end Voldemort anytime he choose. But instead he was offering...what exactly? 

Looking back to the letter, Potter expected an answer. An answer to what? It must be in the last vial. Hopefully. Otherwise he was going to have to send Severus back with more questions and he didn’t want to look incompetent. So he went to watch the last vial. 

_ Memory Vial Number 5 _

_ Voldemort was standing in study, he saw Potter with his wings spread out sitting at a desk as if he was conducting a meeting. He looked up at Voldemort as if he could actually see him. “I would offer you a seat, but we both know you’d just fall to the floor. This is my home in the wizarding world. You’re more than welcome to try and find me, but as soon as I find out that’s what your doing - Nigini will be the first one I end. Do not test me on this. My shadow is just has capable of transporting people, items, and such back and forth as I am.”  _

_ Potter lent back in his chair with a sigh and small smile, “I want to be your ally. You want to be the Dark Lord, rule the wizarding world - by all means. Take it. I don’t want to rule, but I want to be respected as your equal. Only me and you know that I could take you down easily, and I see no reason why anyone else needs to know. But I have some conditions and when we meet, I’ll answer all your questions. First though, just listen to what I have to offer.”  _

_ “I want you to part-take in a ritual that I will assist in, that will restore your soul - mostly. I want you to keep Nigini and I will keep a small portion. I will keep that small portion so you cannot and will not die, I will be the best protection you ask for in that aspect. The reason I want you to restore your soul, is the less of a soul you contain, the less intact with your mind you are. I want a smart ruler for this world. I want a fearless, smart, and capable Dark Lord. You will have nothing to fear with me by your side. And I will help you accomplish everything you wish.”  _

_ “And. I want you to release Severus. Remove your mark. I want to claim him for myself. If you’re willing to do these two things - I will keep your secret of your soul. I will let you continue being the Dark Lord. And I will merely just be a good ally - not a death eater, not someone to follow your orders, but your ally. I expect your response soon.”  _

Voldemort sat shocked on the floor after the memory. Was it worth it? Getting his soul restored, but getting the ultimate weapon on his side? Helping him? Giving him everlasting life forever and keep from going completely insane? 

He summoned Severus.


	3. Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still looking for a beta to help me make sure I haven't made any errors. I will try to get chapter 4 finished here soon. Thanks for the kudos!

Severus returned to Hogwarts, completely shocked by everything that had happened tonight. He wasn’t even sure to get ahold of Potter again. He sat down his chair worn out like he had never been before, he was just glad that he didn’t have classes in the morning. The potions master knew no amount of pepper up was going to wake up him enough to get through several classes to teach - how was he going to explain this to Dumbledore? 

“Uh, bloody hell. Potter. I don’t know how I’m supposed to get ahold of you or if your watching. But I would like to bloody speak with you, if you please.” Severus semi growled to nothing, he wasn’t sure if that made him insane or if Potter could actually hear him. He looked around the room for anything to give a sign that the boy - demon could hear him. 

Potter showed up, as if he walked right out of the floor in the front of the fireplace. He narrowed his eyes at Severus, “You get one, Severus. I like to think I’m understanding enough to know you’ve been through a hell of a day, but I’d make sure the next time you want to talk to me - you’ll do it a lot more respectfully that demanding anything from me.” He sat down on the couch across from Severus, his wings wrapped around the back of the couch. His voice went from hard to calm, “How was your evening with the Dark Lord?” 

Snarling, “You walked in here demanding that I-” 

“I demanded nothing. I asked a favor of you and promised one in return. If you want, I will retract every promise I made and walk out right now. Loose the snark. Last warning.” Harry’s wings twitched, like a irritated cat with swinging tail. “Do you need a minute to calm yourself? I can make us a drink in the meanwhile.” Harry offered as he stood up. He didn’t wait for an answer has he made his way to the kitchen, pouring two glasses of the same whiskey that Severus had had earlier that night. 

The potions master took the time to calm down and think about how he wanted to talk about tonight with the demon, he couldn’t keep up the snark if the Dark Lord himself was giving into Potter’s..demands? He didn’t even know how Potter had managed to keep his promise during his visit with the Dark Lord. 

Returning to the living room, Harry handed Severus a glass of whiskey. “It’ll probably help your nerves too.” This time instead of sitting on the couch, he sat on the arm of the chair that Severus was currently occupying. 

There was silence as the two sipped on their drinks, before Severus finally found the words that he hoped was calm enough to make a conversation. “Did you know?” 

Harry just stared at Severus for a minute, before he cracked a smile. “You’re assuming I know what your talking about.” 

“You’re the one who said you could read my mind. Or shadow. Or whatever.” Severus didn’t even look at Potter when he said that, knowing that it could irritate the boy. He looked into his drink as he waited for a reaction. 

“I can. But I prefer you to practice being honest with me. Talking to me. I would hate for our relationship to just be me speaking and conversing with your shadow. So will you elaborate what you mean?” Harry’s wings brushed against the side of Severus’s arm. 

“You said I would leave unmarked.” Severus was frozen feeling the wing touch him, it was one thing seeing them, but it was something else entirely feeling the reality of them on him. Even though he couldn’t feel them on his skin because of his cloak. “You..” Severus couldn't find the words.    


“I made him an offer that I didn’t think he would refuse. But in case on delivery before hearing my offer, if he was going to put you in harms way, that spell I cast on you before you left would have pulled you to me. I meant it in every way. You would not be marked when you left that manor.” Harry spoke honestly, but vaguely and Severus could tell that he was missing key pieces. Like the offer Potter made. 

“What did you offer him?” 

The demon hummed, as if he was debating on answering. “I’ll tell you on a condition.”

Laughing, Severus couldn’t help it. He had known at the beginning when Potter told him he was going to be his new master that he was going to be just like the rest, just with more power. What he wasn’t expecting was Potter to flip the chair back with Potter on top of him. He let out a sound of pain as the chair hit the floor and his drink had fell to the floor somewhere above his head. The demon was straddling him, his knees on either side of Severus’s shoulders pinning him to the chair on the floor. “I am nothing like your other masters Severus. Ask for anything and it will be yours. The only thing I ask for is your loyalty. I will not send you out on missions or demand you brew potions. I will not expect anything from you, except that I am the only one who you search out when you need anything. No more Lucius. No more Dumbledore. No more Dark Lord. I want your honesty and I want your submission. Promise me that and don’t betray that, I will tell you everything you want to know. I will give you all the freedom you could imagine.” 

Severus swallowed. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t necessarily doubt Harry, but he had been lied to before. At the same time, the Dark Lord let him go. Without punishment. Harry had either gave him the offering of a lifetime or put more fear in him than anyone else in the wizarding could. Severus himself was scared of the demon on top of him, but he didn’t think the boy would kill him. 

The demon smiled, “I have no desire to hurt you past what your comfort or punish you to the point of fear, unless you betray me. If that isn’t a promise you can keep, I will not be angry. You will just be a free man and I will continue with my plans without you. You have no mark and soon the Dark Lord will rule the world - you will have no worries. But Severus.” He knelt down until he was inches from Severus’s face, “I want you. I want your absolute submission. I want your loyalty and in return I will give you everything you could have ever wished for. Protection. A home. Someone who will always be there for you. I will show you parts of the world you have never seen and worlds you’ve never known.  Give me everything and I will do the same in return.” 

The potions master looked into the green eyes, he was terrified of making another promise to another master. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to turn down the offer but he didn’t want to regret his choice either. What if the Dark Lord had another plan? He didn’t tell him anything, he only ordered him to kneel and removed the mark and ordered him to return to Hogwarts. What if this was test? 

Getting off the potions master, Harry waved his hand and the chair sat itself back up right with Severus still in place. “Your lack of trust in me is understanding. So I will let you think on it. For now, why don’t you get some rest? Tomorrow we have a meeting with the Dark Lord. I will return to get you at noon, I will show you that you have nothing to fear from him.” 

“I’m not scared of him.” 

With smirk, “You’re scared of me.” Harry shook his head as if the thought amused him so greatly, “If I wanted to hurt you Severus, I could have just taken you. I don’t need anyone’s permission and I certainly didn’t need yours. But I’m not going to. I don’t want to force it. You either will submit to me or you won’t. Just as I told you before. You’re a free man. If you want to choose a man like Lucius, who will give you no loyalty and will sell you for a good word with his lord - then so be it. ” 

“Will...What will I be in this meeting?” 

“Meaning, will you be a death eater kneeling at Voldemort’s name? No. Never again. In fact if anyone tries to imply anything of sort, including Voldemort himself I will take care of it. Never again will you kneel for anyone other me.” Harry’s voice was dangerous, he sounded like he meant every word. 

“What will I be to you, then?” Severus’s didn’t bother to hide his tone anymore, Potter knew what he was feeling either way. He was nervous, scared, confused, he didn’t see the point in masking his emotions anymore. 

“My everything. You’d be my prince. My mate. My submissive.” Harry stared Severus down until the other man looked away, embarrassed by the attention he was getting. That made Harry smile gently, he creased Severus’s cheek. “There is no shame in those words.” 

There was shame in publicly becoming a kept boy to anyone. Severus wanted everything he was being offered, but he didn’t want to be humiliated in front of everyone he used to work beside. He could already hear the taunts and see the smirks that Lucius would make. 

“Severus. I promised to protect you. Don’t you realize, by being mine, that you have a rank far beyond what any of them will ever achieve? You will be standing when they are all on their knees in those meetings. You will be the one casting the curse if anyone ever speaks poorly to you, unless you want me to handle it. And I will. They will all be below you.” 

He didn’t believe that. Lucius would never look at him as anything other than the half-blood he pitied. Severus shook his head, embarrassed that he even thought for a second that the demon in front of him could deliver what he was saying. He just wanted to be alone now. 

“If you’re not too tired. I will prove it to you. Now.” 

“Now?” Severus raised an eyebrow, what could he the demon do right now? It was nearing midnight by now. 

“Yes. Now. We can - together can go back to the manor. And I will prove it to you. Every single one of them will bow to you.” Harry spoke softly, as he if was trying not spook Severus anymore. The demon didn’t want Severus to doubt his promises and if he wanted to know now and today that Harry meant every word, then he would prove it immediately. 

Severus was tired, but he wanted to believe it. He had nothing to lose now. “Show me. Please.” 

“If I do this. You are promising me that you are mine. Do you promise me?” 

Severus hesitated, staring at Harry for a long silent minute before he nodded. “If you can keep your word, I will give you mine.” His voice was quiet and his eyes turned away to the floor, like he couldn’t understand what he was saying. He didn’t know if he could trust everything the demon was promising, but he wanted it to be true. 

  
  



	4. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to have chapter 5 up next weekend if not sooner. Thank you all for reading!
> 
> I have Harry speaking Tamil - the oldest Language I could find. I think it works best without me making up a language. I've changed a little bit of the wording to make it a spell instead of just him speaking in Tamil. I'm using Google translate as a reference.

Harry took Severus into his arms and they together moved through pitch black nothingness, Severus’s grip on Harry’s arms tightened when he could see nothing - but it lasted only a second. They stood together inside Malfoy manor. This was how Harry traveled everywhere, Severus figured out. He didn’t quite understand how he moved exactly, but he could tell they arrived silently because no one was around or alerted about their presence. Harry took Severus by his arm and lead him to the Dark Lord’s office. “Stay here for a minute. I have to speak with him alone first.” 

“But-”   


“It has to be done. Wait outside this door, if you need me, my shadow is with you. I will know.” Harry spoke softly, he couldn’t take Severus into the room just yet. He had to make sure this was going to go smoothly before he brought Severus into it. If Voldemort wanted to start a fight, Harry didn’t want Severus to watch the battle or partake in it. “Wait for me here.” Harry kissed Severus’s cheek and disappeared into the floor.  

Severus looked around the hallway, his nerves building as he waited for his new master to return. He hoped this was going to be as easy as the demon made it sound like, but Severus had a lot of doubts. How could he not? What if the demon wasn’t as strong as he thought? What if Severus made a big mistake in trusting him? Then he felt something in his hair, feeling like fingers running through it. He whipped his body around looking for anyone around, but he saw nothing - he looked down at Harry’s shadow. It was touching his shadow, running his hand over Severus’s shadow’s head. Severus was shocked, Harry’s shadow could touch him through his shadow. He relaxed slightly, knowing the shadow knew what he was thinking and tried to focus on the soft touch that it was giving him for comfort. 

HPHPHPHPHP

Harry appeared in the Dark Lord’s office chambers and stood in front of the Dark Lord, causing the older wizard to jump to his feet. The Dark Lord had his wand out, prepared for a fight. Harry held up his hands, “I’m only here to answer your message. You removed Severus’s mark. I thought we could talk.” 

The Dark Lord sneered, but shook his head. “You left me little choice. How do I know what your saying is true? Any of it.” 

Shrugging, Harry took slow steps to not antagonize the Dark Lord into battle, and took a seat on the corner of the desk. Showing no fear or anger, Harry looked Voldemort in the eyes, “Take your best shot. I don’t have my wand out - I don’t even have it on me. Throw any curse you’d like. But I wouldn’t advise angering me. The risk is yours to take.” He spoke simply, because it was fact, this wasn’t Harry’s risk. He could easily take the Dark Lord’s place if he wished - but he didn’t see the point in it if The Dark Lord could be his. 

SItting back in his chair, Voldemort saw that the boy was being truthful mostly. He didn’t have his wand out, but that could be a bluff. But why would the boy risk his life, on a gamble if he was lying. “So be it. What do you get out of this then, Potter? You don’t want to rule, but you want to - what exactly?” 

Smiling, relieved that the Dark Lord didn’t take the bait. His plan was falling together perfectly. “I want to kill Dumbledore. I want to take down every single person that is building up The Order. Then I want to continue living my life as I want. Our interests alline. You want to rule the wizarding world and I want to live in it without responsibility.” 

The laughter that poured from the Dark Lord was nothing short of insane, “So many big plansss. Why? I killed your mother. Your father. Why do you want to sssside with me? You claim to want to kill the man who you followed not that long ago.” 

“A lot has happened since I came to my inheritance. I learned a lot.” Harry’s eyes turned red as he spoke, he was getting more furious just thinking about all the things he went through because of Dumbledore. “Dumbledore wanted the same thing you wanted. He wanted to rule the wizarding world - and he had the best plan to do it. Why do you think the prophecy happened years after you became the Dark Lord? Why not when you were born? Why was it given by a woman who has yet to deliver an accurate prophecy since that day, Severus overheard some crackpot in a public establishment?” Standing up and turning away from the Dark Lord, Harry tried to retain his anger. “It was bullshit.” 

The Dark Lord narrowed his eyes, “How do you figure?”  _ Bullshit? How did the boy come up with a ridiculous idea?!  _

“The prophecy is bullshit. It was predicted, but it wasn’t relevant. Trelawney didn’t have a bloody vision or whatever, she’s a schizophrenic. She sees and predicts shit all the time, but it’s not real. Dumbledore knew that, but he saw a window to fight the  _ Dark Lord _ and come out a hero. So this shit you got pulled into, is no different than the shit I was pulled into. I was trained to fight you? Because Dumbledore needed to make the prophecy real. He picked me because my parents trusted him and they also trusted Pettigrew.” Harry’s wings flew out, he was livid. He couldn’t wait to get his hands on that pathetic rat. But one step at a time. “And because of your soul being so torn apart, you couldn’t see everything as it was. So you allow me to put it back together mostly, I will keep a small percent and Nigini will keep hers, you will be able to see this more clearly. I am not saying you are innocent, because you are far from it, but I am willing to say your no different than me in this situation. You were played. So was I. I will take down Dumbledore and all of his bullshit.” 

Thinking over all the information that was given to him, he couldn’t believe everything he was being told - but it was starting to make sense. If he was always going to be the Dark Lord, he started researching horcruxes when he was still in Hogwarts. Why did it take so long for the prophecy to long to come forth? And how was he supposed to kill something that couldn’t be killed? With little choice, Voldemort agreed. “I will take your offer as my ally.” 

“Good.” Harry nodded, “I want you to call a meeting right now. I want to be introduced as your ally, I don’t care how you word it. I will not be under you. No one needs to know what I have of yours, just that you and I have come to see eye to eye. But! Severus is mine. You will let every single one of your followers, that he is my chosen mate. He will be respected. If any of them attack him or speak a bloody word illy about him, that will be the last thing they will ever do.” Harry was nothing but serious. “And it happens tonight. I want them to kneel before me as they would for you. I will not overtake your order to them, but they will not question me if I speak. They will not question Severus. Ever.” 

“How dare you threaten -”    
  
“I DARE!” Harry yelled over the Dark Lord. “Or I will make good on my word and I will take over.” As he spoke the Dark Lord was flung into the wall and pinned by the demon’s magic, Voldemort’s wand still in hand. Harry waved his hand and the wand was now in Harry’s hand. “Now shall we call your bloody snake in here and have a real go around? Because I will not be playing anymore games.” 

Voldemort glared at the demon, but his wandless magic was not working. Nothing was. “I will call the bloody meeting!” He didn’t have anymore options, he couldn’t even feel the demon’s magic and he couldn’t get out of his bind! Harry released the Dark Lord and watched him drop to the floor, he walked over and held out Voldemort’s wand to him. 

“They bow to me and Severus as they would for you.” 

The Dark Lord snatched his wand back with a glare to kill, he didn’t answer the demon. Standing back up onto his feet, he shouted, “Nugo!” 

A house elf appeared, looking extremely frightened and pulling on his ears. “Yes, Master’s Lord?” The elf’s voice was quiet, looking like it would rather be anywhere else. 

“Fetch me Luciussss!” 

“Yes, Master’s Lord.” 

The house elf disappeared. Harry moved to the chamber doors and he opened the door. “Severus, join me.” He ordered the potions master, Harry tucked away his wings, not wanting them exposed to the Manor if anyone was to walk by the door. He wanted to explain everything all at once during this meeting.

Severus jumped when Harry spoke to him, slowly walking into the room. He looked in Voldemort’s direction hesitantly, not wanting to anger anyone in the room. Severus bowed his head, “My Lor-”    
  
Harry’s hand was in Severus’s hair immediately, yanking his head back up. “Severus will not bow to you again.” He looked at Voldemort, “You are not his lord. I will not bow to you and neither will he. So what would like him to call you instead?” 

Severus’s eyes filled with fear, how could the demon have the idiocy to talk to the Dark Lord that way? He was going to die tonight because his new promises. He was frozen. 

“Voldemort. He may use my name.” Voldemort spoke with anger obvious in his tone. 

Harry released Severus’s hair, running his fingers softly over the the spot where he had pulled Severus’s hair. “Doesn’t it cause your followers pain when they hear your name?” His voice grew gentle as he spoke in Severus’s direction, even though he wasn’t speaking to him. 

Nodding, the Dark Lord saw no point in lying now. 

“Then choose something else. I will not have anyone flinching because Severus wants to speak.” 

“I have no other name, Potter.” 

“Unless you want me to choose, you will think of something.” Harry turned his eyes back to Voldemort, not in the mood for anymore debates. 

“Master, I can use the name he has given me. I can just use The Dark Lord when speaking around others.” Severus could sense that the demon was getting angry again and he didn’t want to leave the room with his new master angered. He didn’t know what would happen if the demon was upset and there was a level of understanding between Voldemort and Harry - Severus didn’t want to be the reason for hostility between them. 

Harry starred Severus down, “Fine. But if this becomes too complicated for you, I want you to come talk to me about it. I won’t have your way of speaking be limited over something as simple as a name.” 

“Yes, Master. I will.” Severus readily agreed. 

That’s when Lucius walked in and Harry dropped his hand from Severus’s hair before the Lucius could see. Harry didn't want to embarrass his mate before he was introduced properly. When Lucius saw Severus with Potter, he got furious. How did Severus find the Potter boy? He looked at the Dark Lord and fell to his knees, assuming he was summoned for punishment for not finding the boy. He didn’t know how Severus could have managed the task, when no one else could. “My Lord, I beg your forgiveness. I had no idea the boy was close. I should have-” 

“Give me your arm Lucius.” The Dark Lord waved off Lucius’s begging. He understood why the boy hadn’t been found, he didn’t really care now about it. He should punish Lucius for it anyway, for not thinking outside of the box and letting him go on this wild goose chase - he should have known the prophecy was fake. But that was why he was just a follower. Lucius rose from the floor and walked over to his lord and extended his arm to him. Voldemort pressed his wand to the mark, hissing into it. Lucius cringed in pain, wishing that Pettigrew was around to endure this summoning instead. Flinging the arm away from him, Voldemort stood up, “Meetings are held in the ballroom.” He walked out of the chambers, expecting everyone to follow him. 

Lucius glared at Severus, then snarled at Harry. “Well walk, boy.” He went to push Harry forward but Severus stepped in front of Harry not wanting Lucius to get hurt. 

“Lucius, you should follow after him. Don’t over step.” Severus warned him without letting out too much information, “you don’t want to be the last one to join this meeting.” 

HPHPHPHP

Harry and Severus stood underneath an invisible shield, none of the death eaters could see them as they joined each other on their knees in rows of ranking in the ballroom. Voldemort sat on his ‘throne’ to their left, his wand resting lazily in his hand. His eyes were blazing with fury, knowing he was basically being forced to accept Potter as his ally. 

Giving Severus’s hand a squeeze, Harry could feel that his soon to be claimed mate was nervous about this meeting. The older man glanced at him and whispered very lowly, “I hope this comes out the way you think it will.” Severus had every right to be nervous, he just got freed from one master to promise himself to another, not that he would have even been freed to begin with if wasn’t for Harry. 

“It will.” Harry spoke evenly. “I have a surprise for Voldemort when this is starts.” 

That did not help Severus feel any better. Surprises at these meetings were never ever good. What would Harry possibly do now? He wanted to shut down and wished very much that the was anywhere else than the this room right now. He knew from the beginning that Potter was a do-first-think-later type of person. Harry narrowed his eyes at him as that thought passed through him, he moved his eyes downward towards their feet. 

Harry spoke lowly, “I told I would prove it. Let me prove it before you make yourself crazy. You made a very smart choice Severus. Try to trust that.” Harry didn’t want Severus to publicly doubt him, it would cause others to doubt Harry as well. But more than that, Harry really did mean everything he said to his soon-to-be-mate. 

Once the last death eater arrived, Voldemort stood up and look at his followers. Each of them could feel his rage in their marks, but they could see it with their own eyes that Voldemort was not in good mood. He was here to make a point, every single one of them panicked in their minds - trying to think if it was them who pissed of the Dark Lord. 

“I have an important messssssage to deliver to all of you. I have made a very powerful ally. I warn each and every ssssssingle one of you, only onccce - do not tesssst him. You tessst him, you tesssst me! You attack him, you will ssssuffer the consssequencesss! His power isss unquestionable and hiss value is limitless.” He looked around the room, making sure that every single of them knew he meant every word. Voldemort would not save them or help if they pissed off his new ally. 

“You pledged your loyalty to me. Do not make me quessstion it.” Voldemort finished, waving his hand to the right of him gestering that the men to come out of hiding. 

Harry removed the invisible force around them, revealing both of them. Shock ran through the crowd and many of them jumped to their feet with their wands raised. As soon as that took place, Harry’s wings sprung out and blocked Severus from view.

“WANDSSSSS DOWN!” Voldemort scolded the entire room. 

Slowly every single one of the death eaters lowered their wands, but their confusion and fury was obvious. Bellatrix stepped forward, “My Lord! It is Potter! He will kill you if you let him join us! He is nothing but a filthy half-breed like that traitor!” 

“Cruico!” Voldemort shot at Bellatrix, watching her fall to the floor in agony. He did not lift the curse for nearly a full minute. Her screams echoed throughout the ballroom. When Voldemort did end the curse, the woman was twitchy in pain and could only whimper, her tears fell down her cheeks. “Anyone else want to quesssstion my orderssss?!” 

Silence. 

Harry stepped forward, “If I may.” He looked at Voldemort sideways, he didn’t lower his wings even an inch away from Severus. “I would like to pull out the real traitors.” 

Voldemort smirked, “By all means.” The Dark Lord was thrilled at the idea that Harry could see everything about every person in this room. There was never going to be a doubt again that his followers were actually following him and if they had betrayed or would betray him. 

Harry pulled his hand out to the room and has if he was yanking a rope, three different death eaters were pulled forward to the front of the ballroom landing in front of Voldemort. Parkinson, Yaxley, and Pucey. All three men were on the floor, pinned by the demon’s magic, they all tried to talk at once, but found that no sound was coming out of their mouths. Harry spoke clearly and loudly so that every single member could hear every word he was saying. “Mr. Parkinson has spoken with Dumbledore several times about his daughter, Pansy. He wanted to make sure in case the light side won - that she would be safe. So he really has been playing both sides. Just playing it safe so that he is a winner no matter the circumstances. He’s been reporting to Dumbledore for the better part of six months.” 

Harry turned his right hand sideways and grabbed at air, but Parkinson’s head turned to the side as his hair was being pulled. Sneering, Harry moved his left hand towards his right hand and pulled away harshly. Parkinson’s tongue was ripped out of his mouth and blood poured all over the floor. There was no scream, but there was the sound of choking as the main tried to scream in pain. “Liars don’t need tongues.” 

Many of the death eaters stepped back, there was no wand or words coming out of the demon. They were all very worried, aside from Bellatrix who still had not recovered from the Dark Lord’s previous curse. Every single pair of eyes just watched Harry has he tortured Parkinson, with nothing but his hand motions. 

Moving onto the next traitor, Harry was celebrating on the inside at the rage building in the Dark Lord. He ignored the random shouts from the crowd doubting him, which ended immediately after Voldemort’s demand for silence. “Yaxley, oh this story is a little messy. He was much smarter about his sneakiness.” Harry was smirking as he spoke, but his voice was hard. “Yaxley, has been hunting down muggle-borns, that part he has held up.” He turned a sideways glare at Voldemort when he said that, but continued and turned back to Yaxley. “He has been feeding the information about every single raid discussed that he had knowledge about that he knew for sure would lead to a capture or murder of a fellow follower to a Dumbledore informant. He did it in any that seemed cocky and threatening, but that was not his intention. He has been getting paid for every single tip that he allowed get to Dumbledore that would get a death eater caught or killed.” Harry paused for a moment to allow the message to sink in. “And he’s actually a very big reason why you never learned about the fake prophecy, he is an unspeakable and has access to the Department of Mysteries. He figured he would have both sides in the palm of his hand, knowing it was fake - but allowing himself to stay in good favor by keeping up the pretenses that it was real for Dumbledore and still the muggle-hating pureblood for you.” 

Voldemort would have killed Yaxley on the spot if Harry hadn’t put up his hand to stop him, t he Dark Lord nodded, he liked the idea that the demon was exposing everything and handling it. He was not allowing these traitors to get away with betraying him. Potter was proving himself to be a good ally. “Severus, what should I do with such a traitor?” 

Severus’s eyes widen, he didn’t know what to say. He only now just found out the prophecy was even a fake, but he didn’t want to disappoint Harry. He had a few ideas of what would deal a great amount of pain or humiliation, but he didn’t think he had a vote. “I may have overheard a prophecy, Master.” He answered easily, smiling with the corner of his mouth, “Just as Mr. Yaxley kept from the Dark Lord.” The potions master once believed in this prophecy, he would have never taken the chances he did if he knew it was a fake. This was the reason his best friend from his best childhood memories was dead. So Severus was a little excited that the demon was allowing him to assist in punishing a man that helped make the prophecy continue. “It may be a fake though, Master.” 

Harry narrowed his eyes only slightly where Severus could see, but he understood why Severus used the term ‘Dark Lord’ instead of Voldemort. “Share it with me anyway.” He wanted to give this to Severus, Lily was his mother but he never got the chance to get to know her, Severus lost his best friend because of Dumbledore’s lies. 

“I heard that Mr.Yaxley was going to be stripped of his magic, bound to serve every need called upon by any death eater. If it was to cut off his own fingers or swallowing a potion causing third degree burns down his throat and into his stomach.” Severus answered easily. 

Grinning like a cat, Harry turned back to Yaxley. He grabbed the man’s arm, baring his mark, and spoke to it in a whisper. “Manti maṟṟum aṭaiyāḷattai peṟṟa aṉaivaraiyum aṭimaippaṭuttiyatu.” Yaxley fell on the floor unconscious with a silent scream.

“And lastly and least interesting. Pucey. He was recruited by Dumbledore when Draco Malfoy started on the qudditch team his second year. Believing that Draco would trust Pucey and that could work his way into the Malfoy family’s good graces, that Draco would look at like Pucey as good friend and hopefully a possible mentor. Pucey continued to stay in contact with Draco even he graduated Hogwarts a year later, which is why and how Pucey is even here with us today. Lucius wanted all of Draco’s surroundings to be loyal and fighting for the same cause - which is what Dumbledore expected. Pucey was recruited and still now, reports everything he knows about the Malfoy’s to Dumbledore - lucky enough he has not found anything that can stick.” 

Voldemort look at Lucius, furious, “You brought a traitor here! You were blind enough to not noticccce thissss!?!” Lucius couldn’t answer this, he had nothing to save him from bringing the boy here. He had only wanted the best for Draco, unlike Draco’s other friends, Pucey’s parents was not in his close circle. 

Harry didn’t want to bother to save Lucius, he didn’t like the man at all. He knew a lot of that came from the fact that he ever laid a hand on Severus. But the man was Severus’s friend and he did remember his submissive protecting Lucius from him either today. “Dumbledore outsmarted us all. Lucius only did his best to make sure Draco was only surrounded by the best and honorable. Pucey is the only one at fault.” Harry didn’t need to look at Severus to know the potions master was relieved that Harry had redirected Voldemort’s anger. 

Voldmort pointed his wand at Pucey, “Avada Kedavra!” Then he turned and pointed his wand a Lucius, “You are on your lasssst line Luciusss! Don’t fail me again!” 

“Yes, My Lord!” Lucius answered immediately. 

Harry looked at the group again, “There was a fake prophecy that told you all that me and your Lord were supposed to kill one another. I am here because Dumbledore created that lie. He fooled us all. He will pay for it.” He paused making sure that everyone in his room was listening to him. “I am not a death eater. I am your Lord’s ally. Severus is my mate. Make no mistake, if we are ever questioned, insulted, or threatened, it will be the last move you will ever make.” 

Voldemort spoke then, “Your pledge to me, is your pledge to him. Sssseverus has risssen in ranksss and no longer baressss my mark. You will follow their word just asss you would mine. You have ssseen for yourssselvessss what happens when you betray me. Do not let thisssss be you.” 

Harry grabbed Severus with his wing, wrapping it around him and pulling him close to him. “I am a shadow demon. Your shadow speaks to me and tells me everything there was or is about you.” Just has Harry spoke, his shadow moved around the walls of the room to prove his point. “My shadow can hide, blend, and it has all the power I do. It can touch you, hurt you, and protect you. My name is Harry Potter and I will only go by that, but you speak to no one about seeing me here tonight.” 

“Thossse who kneel to me and them, I know I can trussst.” Voldemort finalized for everyone. It was do or die now. If they were lying, Potter made it clear that he would know. 

Everyone knelt before their new leaders and their Lord. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "magic bound and enslaved to all who bare this mark" - "Mantiram maṟṟum inta aṭaiyāḷattai peṟṟa aṉaivaraiyum aṭimaippaṭuttiyatu" - I edited some of the words to make it look like a spell instead of just Harry speaking


	5. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I've written so far, if I missed any typos I apologize and will try to get them fixed quickly!
> 
> Chapter 6 should be posted next weekend, if not sooner. ♡ Thank you all for reading!

Harry returned Severus back to his chambers at Hogwarts to allow the man the night and possibly the morning to collect his thoughts and rest. Soon Harry would moving Severus out of Hogwarts and into a safer place which he hadn’t discussed this yet with the other man either. The potions master was exhausted, which made sense it well after two in the morning now, but he didn’t want to just disappear into his bedroom with Harry still here. “Master, please don’t think I’m trying to be disrespectful, but I would like to retire for the night.”

With a smile, Harry nodded. “I’ll take your couch for tonight. It won’t be a common occurrence, but with everything that happened tonight, I think you should have your bed to yourself tonight.” He sat down on the couch in the living room, taking his shirt off to let his wings fully expand and relax. He let out a breath of relief as they stretched out, it was a lot to keep them tight to his body and even when he did let them out with clothes on, they are never able to fully extend. It wasn’t like he could just host a meeting with the entire Voldemort fleet and be shirtless. It just wasn’t proper or respected well.

Severus didn’t have the energy to debate with the demon, he wasn’t surprised that his master expected access to his bed. It was just going to have to be conversation for another night, at the very earliest if the demon needed, in the morning. Just not tonight. He wanted to leave the demon, but he felt that something was not right. While he just wanted to lay in his bed and close his eyes, he couldn’t just walk away without saying anything, he just didn’t know what was expected of him. “Goodnight, Master.” Severus finally said, going for the simplest words. With that he turned away and headed towards his bedroom.

“Severus.” Harry called just has Severus’s hand touched the handle of the door.

“Yes?”

“Did I prove myself to you?” Harry turned his body and stared Severus down over the back of the couch.

Prove himself? Severus would have laughed if he didn’t feel like he was going to collapse on the floor if he used any more energy. “Yes. I have no regrets with my oath to you.”

With a simple nod, Harry laid on his stomach on the couch with his arm tucked under his head, his left wing laying on the floor and his right wing hanging lazily over the back of the couch. “Tomorrow I join you in your bed.” Harry wasn’t asking, but he said it gently. It was obvious that it was a statement that Harry was expecting to be honored.

“Of course, Master.”

“Goodnight Severus.”

“Goodnight Master.”

 

HPHPHPHPHP

 

The following morning Severus laid in his bed wondering what he was going to do when he walked out of his bedroom. Was Harry still here? Was he expecting anything of him? The events of the night before played through his mind and he didn’t understand why Harry had picked him. He could have chosen anyone in the world to stand by him and they would have. Lucius would even bit his tongue about creatures and half-bloods to be the one next Harry and Voldemort last night. If Harry didn’t want him for his potions, why would he pick someone like him?

With some bravery and mostly rationality, Severus knew he had to get out of bed and face the demon eventually. He wasn’t scared really, he was just cautious. He didn’t know what to expect and he didn’t know what was expected of him! What if Harry wanted something specific and Severus wasn’t it? What would happen to him then? He couldn’t go anywhere to get away from Harry if he was displeased, the demon could go anywhere he wanted. Turning his body off the bed, Severus put his feet on the floor and dressing himself for the day at the slowest pace. He didn’t even realize that he was moving so slowly with all the thoughts roaming around in his head.

Severus walked of his bedroom expecting to find the demon still on his couch, but the place looked empty. Confused and concerned, the man turned around his chambers to look for Harry but didn’t see the man anywhere. The concern grew into a small panic, Severus didn’t think the demon would just leave after last night, because why else would he have stayed here if he didn’t want to be here in the morning? Did Harry already regret this? His heart was beating faster than normal, he didn’t know what he was going to do if that was the case. He couldn’t return to the Dark Lord and he didn’t have explanation yet for the dark mark being removed for Dumbledore. None of that would make any sense other than the truth and even if Harry did regret this, he was not going to be an idiot and tell anyone the truth. Harry told everyone at the meeting last night not to speak a word about him being there, Severus was not going to be the first one to disobey for any reason.

Debating on if he wanted to call out for his master or not, he was sure Harry would have a way of knowing. He knew last time Severus was in his chambers alone and called out to him. Only this time Severus wasn’t going to demand it. But what if that was the only way he could get his master’s attention? If he regretted choosing Severus, then he might have to bait him into coming to talk to him, even if it was just to punish him. Severus didn’t want to do that. He didn’t want to anger Harry but he wanted the demon to be here.

Another thought crossed Severus’s mind, what if Harry was just busy? Severus wasn’t the only thing that Harry had to focus on. What if he just had to be somewhere right now and left? He didn’t have to tell Severus where he was or what he was doing, not really. Severus would have liked to know that Harry just had things to do but he knew he didn’t have an opinion in anything that his master was going to choose to do. Even if Severus did object, what could he do about it? He decided at that point, he wasn’t going to try to contact Harry. If and when his master wanted him, he would find him. All of these thoughts that passed through Severus felt like a lot longer than the minute and a half it actually took.

As Severus went to the kitchen to prepare himself tea for the morning, Harry appeared by the couch he slept on the previous night. His master smiled at him while Severus just stared at him, he opened his mouth to say something, but he didn’t know what to say.

“If I am not around you, my shadow is.” Harry spoke first, ending the silence for the them both. Severus felt very foolish suddenly, he should have known that. Harry had left him before with his shadow when he spoke with the Dark Lord. Mentally he kicked himself for not thinking of that as an option.

“And never be scared to call for me. If I am able to get to you, I will.” His master approached him slowly, his smile never once leaving his face. “I had left earlier this morning to get the ritual set up for Voldemort, it’s going to take place tomorrow morning, I had assumed you were going to sleep longer than you did.” Harry caressed Severus’s cheek with his thumb, “Go ahead and make yourself some tea, we can talk when you’re done.”

Severus didn’t move from his spot in front of Harry, he didn’t want to step away from the demon, ashamed that he was worried that he would disappear again. He also didn’t like that he had forced his master to explain himself, Severus knew from past experiences that approach was never rewarded. “I’m sorry, Master. I shouldn’t have-” 

“Hush.” Harry cut him off, “I’m not like everyone else. Try to remember that.” Removing his hand from Severus’s face, he moved it to his waist and turned him towards the kitchen, guiding Severus into it. “Make your tea Severus.” Harry commanded softly and took a seat on the countertop next to the stove. “Did you sleep well?”

Did he sleep well? Severus slept hard, that was for sure. He was worn out by everything that happened the night before. Having his mark removed was draining. Traveling around was draining. Trying to figure out everything that was happening while it was happening so quickly was mentally and emotionally draining. Only he still felt tired and knew if he hadn’t had so many thoughts and questions this morning when he did wake up, that he would have fallen back to sleep if he had woken up at all. “Better than normal, Master.” Severus didn’t want or need to explain everything, he hoped that Harry would just take his answer as it was and not ask for more.

“You’ll take a nap later this afternoon, after we talk. Perhaps then you’ll feel a little better.” Harry watched Severus move around the kitchen to get the kettle and put it on the stove. He made himself a mental note to make sure tea was made in the morning for the potions master before he awoke so that he didn’t have to bother with it and could just relax in the morning. “Severus, do you have anything on your mind that you would like to discuss now or would you prefer to wait until we are both seated?”

Severus hated that he was feeling so doubtful about himself and his footing. He had no idea anything about his new master and no idea what he was looking for. What the correct answers were or how to approach anything, with Voldemort it was easy - do as he said and be silent unless spoken to, with Dumbledore it was even easier - say nothing at all and just follow along. Harry seemed to want to talk and that made Severus very nervous. He didn’t know the rules here.

“Severus, you need to calm down. You will know when I am displeased with you, I have made it clear in the past and I’m not trying to trick you. Just speak to me honestly, I already know everything that you are thinking, just instead...think aloud.” Harry titled his head to the side to meet Severus’s eyes that were staring at the kettle. “So would you rather wait for the tea or is there anything you'd like to ask? There is no wrong answer here Severus, it is merely your opinion.”

 _My opinion doesn’t matter._ “Whichever you-” _Whichever you prefer._   
  
“Do _NOT_ lie to be Severus.” Harry’s voice turned dark and it was filled with an obvious threat. “Try your next sentence again.”

Severus panicked slightly in his head, perhaps he needed a few more minutes to get his head on straight. He couldn’t think something and say another, he already knew Harry would know, so he didn’t know why he even bothered to hide his feelings in the matter. “Can I have a few moments to myself while I prepare this, Master? I would like to get my thoughts in order.”

Harry hopped off the counter, he didn’t see any reason not to give the potions master a few more minutes of space now that he was asking for it. He just didn’t want to leave Severus alone when he was worried that Harry was going to just leave. “I’ll be in the living room then.” He brushed his hand over the back of his mate and walked out of the kitchen leaving Severus alone to mull things over in mind without looking at Harry. Harry understood looking at him was making things more difficult for Severus to think everything through that he wanted to say aloud.

Taking the moment that he wished he didn’t need, Severus looked over the kettle knowing he could just use magic to make the water boil and make the tea, he prefered doing a few things in his life in the muggle ways he grew up with. It didn’t make him happy necessarily, it was small things that he was comfortable with and in a way felt normal to him. He just needed something to focus on while he collected his thoughts.

Severus organized his thoughts in bulleted points in mind, logically he knew that Harry had been watching him for a long time and since Harry could see into his mind before he actually confronted Severus, that concreted he already knew everything about him. So if Harry really did want him, he made the choice out of months of research and watching. Severus knew that as one point, but another point was that Harry was already making changes to Severus’s life to fit his own - so maybe it wasn’t Severus that Harry wanted, but pieces of him. If that was the case, then it wasn't Severus at all that the demon wanted, but things that he saw Severus could offer.

Second point was that Harry had expected that Severus would want this, whatever this was going to be. He seemed to want Severus to want this, he made sure that everyone that followed Voldemort was lower in ranks than he was, he even told Voldemort himself that Severus was never going to bow to him again. He cleared his loyalty straight away. But was that out of wanting to possess Severus himself or because he wanted to give Severus freedom? Severus was betting on the first. Then why would he last night tell him that Severus could walk away a free man without Harry if he chose to?

The kettle whistled signalling that it was hot and ready to be served. As Severus took two cups and measured out the tea leaves, he thought deely over everything that he wanted to ask and know, but he didn’t know how he was to approach the topic. He was going to find out soon enough, mistakes had to be made in order to know how to do this completely correctly. Once in the living room, Severus realized that while he drank his black he had no idea how his master liked his tea. “Would you like milk or sugar, Master?”

“No Severus, this is perfect. Thank you.” Harry accepted the cup from him and sipped on it slowly, he moved to the far side of the couch so that Severus could sit down and feel some distance between them. “I’m going to help you a little, I’m going to give you an option and I’m not trying to trick you. There is no wrong answer, I only want your honesty. So make sure you don’t try to lie to me. I won’t respond to it kindly.” The demon paused to let that message sink in, he had already said this too many times and he didn’t want to keep repeating himself. “I can give you the rules and guidelines before we start this conversation, since you seem to be having an issue with what I want from you or I can give them to you after you have asked all your questions and have all your answers. Trust me when I tell you, after this, you will not be confused on what I expect from then on.”

With a sigh of relief, Severus wanted to know now. He hated that he was nervous and uncomfortable because he didn’t know anything about Harry Potter anymore. But he was embarrassed to even state that much, it was ridiculous that he wanted that from a boy half less than half his age. Harry was obviously not going to give him any mercy on answering, because the demon just continued to stare at him and wait for Severus to answer. “Now please, Master.” He looked at his tea to hide his embarrassment.

Harry smiled at him, to show he was pleased that Severus was trying. “I have already told you I will not tolerate you lying to me or talking to me disrespectfully. I don’t mind you playing around, once I am comfortable you understand that there is line between teasing and being rude. No one, not a single person is allowed in your chambers without my knowing and permission if I am not here. If I am here, feel free to throw a party. But Lucius, I will not forbid you from your friend, but if he ever lays even a finger on your person, I will remove said body part. You are mine and I’m not enjoying the idea that he thinks he has any claim on you. Do you understand me so far?”

Severus slowly nodded, he didn’t expect much different. Harry has already told him to expect that he will be joining Severus in bed from now on, but he was little surprised that Harry wasn’t allowing him any kind of visiter. “Master, Dumbledore comes in here when he wishes to speak sometimes. How am I to keep him out? I can’t exactly tell him to get out or that he can’t be in here.”

Harry rolled his eyes, the thought of Dumbledore only annoyed him at this point. The only reason why the man was even alive still was because for Voldemort to effectively take over the wizarding, they had a lot of people to convince and many things that needed changing before Dumbledore could die - otherwise the man would just become a martyr. “Dumbledore is an exception..to a point. I’m never going to truly leave you alone, if he ever comes here, I want to be notified. Your thoughts alone will be enough to send my shadow back to me with a message, and that will be enough. I want to know the second he ever comes in contact with you, in your rooms or otherwise.”

The older man was annoyed with the fact that Harry would always be watching him but he didn’t want to argue with the demon, it wasn’t worth the punishment or the annoyance it could cause - he understood why Harry wanted to. Severus was his property now, he had bound himself to the demon, even if it was only by word, it was worth so much more now. Harry could do anything he wanted with Severus without his consent, his oath was worth keeping regardless of how much he disliked the idea of constant babysitting.

Snorting, Harry shook his head. Severus narrowed his eyes at Harry, even though the demon knew his thoughts, he didn’t like the idea that he was being mocked. “Severus, I’m not watching you because I don’t trust you. You’re a smart man. I’m only watching you because you are in dangerous territory and this is new, we haven’t bounded yet, so therefore you don’t have any protection from me unless my shadow is with you. Dumbledore, as much I dislike it, is a strong wizard. I can’t let you be defenseless right now with everything just being exposed. Once we bond, I won’t have to worry as much. But you can’t be upset that I want to protect you from everything that I know can be a danger to you.”

Rolling his eyes, Severus didn’t believe that for a minute. Harry had the power to know everything about him, why would he let his slave roam free without his watch? It wouldn’t makes sense for Harry to want Severus to have any kind of freedom that he didn’t allow or know about, of course it was about power. But he didn’t voice those thoughts, there was little point, if there was a point at all. “Anything else, Master?” The irritation in Severus’s voice was obvious, he didn’t bother to hide it, because there was zero way for him to keep his thoughts to himself anymore.

Harry was irritated, but he knew this was going to happen. He had just hoped it wouldn’t. “Severus, you are not a stupid man. Don’t think like one.” Severus opened his mouth to retort, but Harry cut him off by continuing louder, “I know you understand that Dumbledore is dangerous now. But even if I did ignore that, Lucius and many others are wondering and trying to figure out how you could have tricked me into picking you as my mate. You didn’t talk me into it or trick me, you didn’t have anything to do with my decision other than being yourself. You cannot fault me for wanting you to be protected from everyone who wants to harm you. Stop trying to look for reasons that I am trying to hurt you or make your life difficult, I am only trying to make sure you are safe and have my protection when you need it. Dumbledore has already fooled half the wizarding world and controls more than he should, I don’t want you to be a victim in his plan. I won’t allow you to get hurt because some death eater got jealous. You can be upset if you wish, I cannot stop your feelings, but think about this like the logical man you are. You are mine, my everything, why would I not want to protect you to the best of my ability? I had promised you everything and I didn’t lie. I proved it to you when you asked, I gave you the power I promised you would have, why do you continue to doubt that I only want the best for you?”

“Because it makes no bloody sense! I am not a man of power or money or ability. I am a half blood spy that only did this because he was weak and was looking for a master! I gave into _Lucius_ and you cannot deny that you disrespect the man to the highest level! I got your mother killed off the idea that I would get in good graces with at least one of the men I followed! How could you even think that I would be worthy of such a title! I have nothing to give you and you have nothing to gain by picking me!” Severus was overwhelmed and his tea was completely forgotten.

“Severus, I picked you because I wanted you. It had nothing to do with what you could do for me other than make me happy. If I was going to pick someone to benefit me in the way you are implying, I wouldn’t have a mate ever. There isn’t a single person in this world that could give me anything that I couldn’t do myself. I wanted you because you are smart, honest, real, and you understand things in ways most people can’t. I picked you because I believe you will make me happy, in the ways of love, relationships, and life.” Harry was blunt, because he wanted the potions master to understand the only reason why he wanted Severus. He didn’t want him because he was a spy or that he was good at potions, he didn’t dislike Severus because he wasn’t a member of high ranking in the wizarding world, because Harry didn’t care about that kind of thing. “I am a half blood too. I am only lucky enough that my ancestry gave me the gift of the power I have now, otherwise I would have returned to school my fifth year and continued with Dumbledore’s plan. He is a smart man and he had manipulated half the wizarding world, I am not upset about anything you have done or cannot do. I have no reason to lie to you.”

Severus understood that a little, why would Harry even bother lying to him? It wasn’t like Severus could hide from him or lie to him in return. There was no reason for Harry to bother making up a story for him, because it wouldn’t change anything Severus was able to do. Even if he did want to tell anyone about Harry Potter being a demon and was taking control over the dark side, there nothing the rest of the wizarding world could do. The demon could control every single person here, by force at worst case scenario, but honestly, most wizards were too scared of power to defy someone as powerful as Harry. He didn’t want to debate something he wasn’t sure he completely understood, with Harry throwing out words like love and relationships, he wanted to move on to other things while he processed everything he heard. “Do you have any other rules?”

Harry smiled at him, “Aside from the bedroom aspect, which I will let you learn as you go, because I have to learn a little about you to in that espect. While I have seen a lot of your thoughts, I cannot assume everything you have ever thought or felt is something you actually want to do - and I won’t take the little half assed games you played with Lucius as everything. I know you deeper than that. I’m sure it can go without being said, that I am the only one who will ever accompany you in bed.”

“Of course.”

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed that you stopped calling me, master either. Why?”

Severus sneered, “You know-”   
  
Harry grabbed Severus by the jaw, cutting him off mid sentence with a pissed off glare, “I told you once already, I will not have conversation with just your shadow. You will talk aloud with honesty. Stop assuming I will only accept your thoughts as an answer.” Releasing Severus, Harry sat back again against the couch, “Stop trying to hide.”

Looking away from Harry, there was a small silence between the men again. Severus didn’t like that he had to share everything aloud when the demon already knew everything he was thinking, but he didn’t have much of a choice. It was humiliating, he just wanted to continue as he was, it was easier for him to hide behind his walls, that’s why it was so easy to play with Lucius. Lucius didn’t want to talk and he rarely ever wanted Severus to talk. “I don’t know. I guess I just felt this conversation was more leveled, if you would prefer, I will continue to call you by title, Master.”

Harry wanted Severus to feel comfortable, but he didn’t want him to get confused on Harry’s role with him. “Master is appropriate, but you don’t need to use it in every sentence you ever speak. You’ll know when it’s appropriate. For instance, tell me the rules I have given you so far.”

“Never allow anyone in these rooms without your awareness and permission, aside from Dumbledore and I am to notify you immediately and to speak with you honestly and respect at all times.” Severus recounted back for him easily. He was listening and while he didn’t like idea that he was always going to be watched in the beginning, he did like the fact that his master would be watching out for him if Dumbledore was involved. “Was there anything I needed to know, Master?”

“You’re forgetting one.” Harry was smirking a little as he said it.

“I think not allowing anyone into my rooms falls into the same category as not allowing anyone aside from you in my bed, Master.” Severus snorted while he sipped his now cold tea.

Harry laughed, “That is perfect example of what is playing and teasing.” He paused, letting Severus relax with the fact that Harry wasn’t going to get upset about everything. “But that wasn’t what I meant.”

Severus smiled at that. At least he was allowed to be himself in that aspect. “Is there anything else I should know, Master?” Severus really did want to know everything that was expected of him right off the bat, he didn’t want to make mistakes later and find out that he made an error. He ignored the last bit that Harry spoke about because Severus was sure he speaking about Lucius touching him.

“Severus.” Harry drawled out with patience, but there was a warning in the tone.

“Lucius isn’t allowed to touch me at any time. I assume you mean any man or woman that I have ever had interactions with in that department.”

“Only the ones that think they have any claim on you. Especially ones who have abused and or hurt the power you have given them over you. Lucius is your friend, you may see him or talk to him when you wish, but his hands must be kept to himself.”

“Yes, Master.”

“Good. For now, that is everything I want to share with you. Everything else will be figured out as we get to know on another. I don’t mean that in ways that I want you to make mistakes to figure out, while I know a lot, I don’t know everything Severus. There are things we both need to work through to figure out what works best for us - together. But I am a jealous person, I cannot allow another person like Lucius to touch you.” Harry paused and let out a breath through his nose, “Draco for example. I know there is no interest romantically or physical attraction, I won’t be upset if he comes to you and if he touches you, I am unconcerned.”

“Good to know that I’m allowed to care for my godson, thank you very much.” The words fell out of Severus’s mouth before he could stop them. He didn’t know what he was thinking saying that kind of thing out loud. “Master-”

“No. Like I said, I don’t really want you to change Severus. I expect you stand up for yourself. Draco I understand, Lucius I will not.”

“I understand, Master.”

“So now that you have gotten my thoughts, do you have any questions you want to ask?” Harry was willing to share everything with the other man because this was someone he was expecting to be around for a very long time. He didn’t want Severus to feel betrayed just as much as he was expecting Severus not betray him.

Unsure, Severus wanted to know a lot of things, but he didn’t really know anymore which he wanted to ask now. Harry had answered a lot of his questions without him asking, which assumed was done intentionally. “What did you offer the Dark Lord?”

“Voldemort. What did I offer Voldemort. I don’t bare the mark.” Harry answered back just quickly. He had given in and let Severus use that term if death eaters were present, but this was not the case currently.

Severus froze, he hadn’t spoke that name in over 20 years, it was programed into him that it was forbidden. “What did you offer, uhm, V-Volder-” Severus started over, ashamed that he couldn’t get the sentence out even though he knew that he would no longer be hurt by the name, “What did you offer Voldemort?”

“I am currently holding all the parts of his missing soul. I told him if he didn’t want to side with me and follow my instructions to the tee, I would destroy all of it, kill him and take over.”

Severus’s eyes widen. “You just threatened him and just gave you everything.” He didn’t believe that even a little, he couldn’t see the Dark Lord just giving to everything because Harry said so.

Laughing, “Well, I had some things to prove a little first beforehand.” Harry told Severus the story about the memories and everything that went down during the meeting. He didn’t see a reason to hold anything back anymore, while he did lie to Voldemort about keeping everything a secret, there was very little Voldemort could do about it now. He didn’t want his future bond to be based on a lie.

“You are a brave man, no one else would have attempted.”

Harry shrugged his shoulders, he didn’t really think it was brave, he was just knew everything was going to work out. He didn’t think that counted as bravery, he counted that as strategy and he had another plan as a backup that he wasn’t ready to express to Severus just yet. “Anything else you want to know?”

“No, Master.”

Harry stared him down for a small second, before he nodded his acceptance. “If you have anything you want to talk about later, don’t be nervous to talk to me.”

Severus felt that that was honest, he did believe at this point after everything that Harry had shared with him that he probably meant it. “Yes, Master.”

Looking around the room, Harry took a deep breath. Harry changed the topic to something he was going to have to discuss with Severus sooner versus later. “You do realize that you’re not going to be teaching here for much longer, right?”

“Master?” Severus didn’t see what else he would be doing, regardless of Dumbledore, he didn’t think that Harry or Voldemort would cause him to lose his job. “How do you expect me to have any money?”

“My money.” Harry answered as if there was no other answer, “But your choice to work is yours, but you’re not going to be here. I cannot have you here in the most dangerous place in this situation. I'm going to move you in with me, probably next weekend. I'll have to move some pieces around so that you leaving Hogwarts won't draw any extra attention to you.”

“Am I allowed to leave or go out without you?” Severus wondered if he would be able to go out to the real world or if he was now going to be a kept man.

“I'm sure you can make those choices on your own. You're a smart man, if not around for you to inform, you'll have to make the choice yourself if I'd have a problem with wherever you’re trying to go. I'm sure you can see the obvious, you will not return to Hogwarts at any point once you’re moved out while Dumbledore is present. If you want to go to Malfoy Manor, feel free. I've already given you my guidelines regarding that.”

“May I speak to Lucius, without you? Your shadow is fine, but I don't want Lucius to know about it.” Severus asked with some nervousness. He wanted cut ties completely in the aspect of their intimate relationship, he wanted to keep Lucius's friendship though. He couldn't have Lucius making a challenge or getting hurt because he doesn't completely understand what has happened. “And could you please wait to show up if you dislike what happens? I understand you dislike him, but he was my friend before he was anything else.”

Harry didn't like this idea but he didn't want to completely isolate Severus. “This is the only time that I will wait to get involved. I'm not liking this at all and I will get involved if I feel it has gotten out of hand. That's the best I can offer you. I don't trust Lucius to behave and he has quite a way to go before I trust him at all.”

Severus nodded that he understood. He had one more question that he was very nervous about asking. He was more afraid of the answer than actually asking the question this time though. “Master, when will we bond?”

Harry was pleased that Severus was asking the real question now. It meant the man was seriously thinking about everything that was going to happen. “Before your conversation with Lucius and after I move you in with me. A week most likely, if not sooner. It really just depends on how quickly I can put everything together to make sure your not getting any extra attention.” Harry was excited that he was going to finally be able to claim the man he has been watching for so long. He had come to adore and care for the potions master, Harry didn't use words like ‘love’ easily, but he could see himself falling for Severus.

“And, what would happen during or after this bond?” Severus wanted to know everything about it. What he was going to expect. How much would his life change? How much would his person change? What did it mean to be a demon's mate? “There isn't any books to my knowledge that has spoken about demons and their ways of life, other than fictional ones.”

Choosing his words carefully, Harry didn't want to scare Severus but he did want to prepare the man and clear some of his nerves. “It's intimate. During the time we share our bodies, there is a very small exchange of your blood and my power to you. I will place my mark on your body, drinking a small amount of your blood. I will then perform the exchange of my magic to your being, this will cause my mark to heal and create a permanent scar onto your body. That mark will be sealed with me, I will always know where you are and you will be able to have a very small access to my abilities. Your shadow can be sent away, just like mine, and travel wherever you wish it to. You won't be able to read other people's shadows or control them, but you will be able to access all the things your shadow as witnessed. And you'll be able to travel with your shadow on your own.”

Severus couldn't believe that he was going to gain anything from bonding with Harry. While he wouldn't be as powerful as Harry, he was gaining something that was going to constantly able to defend him. He didn't mind the fact that Harry would be marking him, it didn't seem like it was bad - in fact it seemed to be another positive point. “Why do you want to wait until you move me, Master?”

“Because you'll have a week to think over if you honestly want to swear the rest of your life to me. I want to make sure you are making this choice knowing that you effectively giving me everything you are. There are is no way to end this bond, aside from death.” Harry wanted Severus and he would always make sure Severus was protected, but he wanted Severus to make sure that this was something he could do.

Severus moved to his knees on the floor in front of Harry, “I have been looking for an honest master for a long time. I have not had the luck of finding one who seemed to genuinely care about my thoughts, opinions, or wishes. I honestly do want your bond, Master. I cannot lie to you or keep things from you, you keep me in line the way you want, without taking away who I am and you're helping me build to protect myself and you are wanting to protect me. I want to give you this, if you will accept me. Please, Master. I don't wish to wait.” Severus was worried that if Harry also waited too long, he might change his mind about Severus. He didn't want to lose his Master and the promises he was offering.

Harry was stuck, he knew Severus was being honest. This was very open and Harry didn't have to force it out of Severus, he didn't want to disregard the step the man just took to speak out loud. But he didn't want Severus to rush this either, it was already moving much faster than he had predicted. He moved his hand through Severus's hair, loving how beautiful Severus looked baring his submission on his knees in front of him. “I want nothing more than to bond with you, Severus. At least take today and tomorrow. I will bond with you tomorrow night if you still don't want to wait. I want you to really think on this. I shouldn't give in here, but even I have a weakness when it comes to you.”

Laying his head on Harry's knee, Severus relaxed with the fact that Harry was willing to move up the bonding. “Yes, Master. Thank you.”

 


	6. Lord Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan to let this chapter be released so early, so it's really only half of a chapter. But I got to so many reviews and I love everyone's support that I just wanted to give you all something so you didn't have to wait until the weekend. Hope you enjoy. ♡

Harry and Severus spent the rest of the morning together, the potions master remained on his knees in front of the demon has Harry played with his hair. Harry looked down at Severus, “I’m going to get you something to eat, I’ll be right back.” Removing his hand from Severus, the demon stood up slowly so that Severus could lift his head off of his lap comfortably. He leaned down and kissed the top of the potions master head before he walked into the kitchen. 

Severus didn’t know if he was supposed to stay seated or if he was allowed to follow Harry into the kitchen, he stared after the demon before he decided that if the demon wanted him to follow, he would have told him. 

“Severus!” Harry called from the kitchen. 

The older man got to his feet quickly and moved to the kitchen, “Yes, Master?” 

Harry knew he was going to have to be expressive with the potions master for a long while, Severus wasn’t sure about him and was getting used to everything. Harry didn’t mind that he was going to need more strict with the potions master, there was a level of enjoyment that came with that thought. “I’m here spending the morning with you, unless I express otherwise, I want you next to me. Remove your robe and take a seat on the island.” Harry commanded as he got two different pans out to make a late breakfast for the older man. He didn’t even turn to look at Severus. 

Removing his robe slowly, Severus looked at the counter not liking sitting on top of the his furniture improperly like some kind of disrespectful child, but he didn’t argue. He got himself on the counter top and watched Harry start cooking the bacon and eggs.

“Remove your shirt.” 

“Master?” Severus was confused, Harry was just trying to talk him out of rushing the bond but he was having Severus strip in the middle of the kitchen. He wasn’t even looking at him! 

“You want to rush this bonding but yet you don’t want me to see your body. That doesn’t tell me you’re ready to do this. Maybe you do need the week I had originally given you.” Harry turned the bacon over and waved his hand out for a plate to come towards him so that he could start plating everything out. 

Severus felt he was being tested, so he unbuttoned his shirt and placed it on the counter next to him. He sat on the counter in just his trousers, watching his master. “Master, I can help you.” He felt  uncomfortable being on display but of no use, Harry still wasn’t even looking at him! 

Harry then turned to look at him, his eyes roamed over the potions master’s body. “From now on, I’ll let you know how dressed I want you to be when I am here with you.” He waved his hand behind him the food started to place itself on the plate and he stepped over to Severus, standing between the man’s legs. “I don’t want you to hide this body from me anymore.” He ran his hands over Severus’s sides, to his chest, running his thumbs over the man’s nipples. 

“Yes, Master.” 

“Actually, later today, I’m going to take you shopping. You’ll eat and take a nap, then we’ll go out.” Harry smirked as he spoke, “This is a shopping trip for clothes for my eyes only. Another day we might go-” 

Harry was cut off by the sound of crackling fire and another voice from the living room, “Severus! We need to talk now!” The demon’s eyes flashed red and he narrowed them at Severus before he darted out to the living to meet Lucius standing by the fireplace. 

Severus followed after Harry quickly, Harry spun around, “Get your robe on!” He hissed at him, not wanting Lucius to get another look at Severus at all. “And stay in the kitchen!” 

Lucius stepped forward just as Severus stepped in the middle of Harry and Lucius. He summoned his robe and put it on, he didn't want to disobey both orders but he didn't want to leave Lucius at Harry's mercy when the demon was clearly irritated. 

Harry grabbed Severus by his robe and moved the man roughly back, “Go into the kitchen, now.” He growled at the older man. He told him he could have that conversation with Lucius would happen after they bonded, he was definitely not going to change his mind about it with Lucius thinking he could just pop in whenever he felt like it. 

“Please.” 

Harry narrowed his eyes, the lack of title only fueled Harry's anger. It was purely because Lucius was there, but he didn't want to just deny Severus either. He glared at Lucius, “Leave.” He told him, he would deal with Severus after he dealt with Malfoy Senior. “You should have had more sense than coming here after that meeting last night.”

Lucius ignored Harry and directed his words at Severus. “You didn't tell me a word about finding Potter. You didn't even bloody tell me you were looking for him! Now your bowing at his feet. How-” 

Having enough and already knowing where this was going, the demon silenced Lucius. “I will not tell you again. Leave or I will make you.” 

Severus looked at Lucius knowing that Lucius felt betrayed by this, but Severus didn't even know about Harry until last night. This deal or oath or whatever it was, was really only 15 hours old. “Lucius it's-” 

Harry pushed Severus onto the chair behind him, “Have we bounded!? Do not test me Severus.” His anger was exceeding and his tolerance was almost entirely gone. He had already told Severus what was going to happen, the man was very close to completely disobeying everything Harry had said. 

Lucius was not going to pull his wand out on the demon, his voice wasn't even working anymore and the boy didn't cast any spell he could see. Bellatrix was tortured just because she spoke out of turn about him, he wasn't going to go further by threatening the demon. 

Severus look away from Harry, knowing he had pushed too far. He wanted to protect Lucius but there was little he could do if Lucius kept pushing, but he wanted his friend to know that he didn't intentionally keep anything from him - there just hadn't been any time to talk to him. “Explain it to him then.” Pause. “Please.”

The demon didn't even respond when he sent his shadow away and Lucius with it. Severus watched as Lucius disappeared without a sound. Severus went to stand up, because now he was he was pissed, but Harry held him down with his hand. “You disobeyed. No, you completely forgot what you had just sworn to me not even a fucking hour ago. You want this bond to happen now? I had given you way too much credit.” Harry let him go. “Go ahead. You want to get pissed, go right ahead. Tell me that Lucius has your loyal and I don't. Go ahead.”

Severus froze, was Harry threatening to take everything back? It wasn't that he was swearing to Lucius, he had just wanted to explain what had happened. It wasn’t fair, Harry was expecting him to just forget about his friendships and just following in blindly. While it wasn’t that blind, because it was Severus who agreed to everything. But this was happening very fast. But didn't Severus just want it to happen even faster? Severus had really only known this Harry Potter for a few hours. But Severus didn’t want to lose Harry either, he had seen everything he could get with Harry - everything he had been looking for in a dominant partner for a long time. But were they even partners? Harry called him his mate, but had Severus assumed too much?  “It would have done you no harm to explain this to him.” He answered back, even though he was angry, he was also scared and confused. “It has-”

Harry took a step back, he was a demon. He acted out violently when he was furious and he didn't want that directed at Severus when this was so new. “It has everything to do with your oath. You either obey me or you don't. Next time, I won't be so lenient. You have a week to decide, and if you even so much as write a bloody letter to that man…” Harry let the threat linger, he didn't know what he would do. The demon would not compete with Lucius. 

“No, Master!” Harry's wings were on attack stance as soon as the words left Severus's mouth. Harry wouldn't hurt Severus the way he hurt people in the meeting, no way would he harm his mate like that, but Severus was really pushing his limits. His wings only came out like that because he was angry, not because he would actually attack his chosen. Severus rushed to continue, “I don't need a week. I really don't. I only wanted Lucius to know everything, he-” 

“YOU DO NOT BELONG TO HIM! HE DOESN'T NEED TO KNOW ANYTHING UNTIL I BLOODY LET IT!” Harry roared over the potions master. His shadow returned, both men looked at it. Harry forced himself to calm down. He couldn't continue on like this if he wanted this to go anywhere. If it was up to Harry, Lucius would no longer exist. The man's only value was that Severus valued him. Takint a breath, he waved his hand over Severus, casting strong protection magic over him to make sure Harry would be alerted the second Severus was in any danger at all. “My shadow will be with you. I will return in a week for your answer. If I were you, I wouldn’t test me anymore Severus.” Harry shook his head, “I had quite the plans for the day and in just a few minutes with Lucius, you’re getting doubts. When we bond, I should have no need to constantly be in your thoughts, you should just be honest with me - but I cannot really expect that to happen in just a few hours, now can I?” There was a pause in Harry’s thoughts, “Actually, I think a week is a little too soon.” He held up a hand to keep Severus from interrupting him. “We’re gonna...have a trial period.” Harry knew he was being manipulative, but he didn’t want Lucius or anyone to get involved in this, he had planned too long and hard for anyone to come in between his plans. 

The demon knew Severus had looked for a dominant for a long time before he gave up and choose Lucius, he didn’t have any options. No one was strong enough or good enough, they always lacked something. They rarely had Severus’s interest at heart and even if they did, they were too weak to really put forth the dominance Severus was searching for. It didn’t take long after watching Severus for Harry to get feelings for him, he wanted Severus completely, but he wanted to make sure the other man wouldn’t challenge him this way. The way where he had to compete with another man's attention. Harry didn't mind one-sided attraction, if it was just Lucius with a stupid crush or some bullshit, but Severus had a connection to Lucius too. 

“Master please! I didn’t mean to doubt you or this, I just don’t want Lucius to feel like I’m trying to go behind his back. It was his mission to find you! Not mine! Please try to understand this. I don’t need to think on this.” Severus was nearly begging now, Harry was doubting him and he didn’t mean to cause him doubts. “You know I am not lying. I cannot lie to you.” 

Harry held back his amusement, because Severus was telling the truth. “That is the truth right now. That might even be the truth in the morning, because your emotions are very high right now. But think about it, do you really think it will be that way in a week? Will I have to come between you and that pretty boy bullshit again? Because I will end up killing him before I let him touch you once we bond. Can you really risk your friend like that? I am not an ordinary man, Severus, Lucius is a fraud. He wants power to he gets his silly little high from whoever he can. He cares for you in his own way, sure. But he will never be able to give you what I can, he’ll never care for you the way I do, and he’ll never be able to protect you the way I am.” 

Severus didn’t doubt any of that, but he didn’t want to lose his only real friend. Lucius was there when he got marked. He was there when he struggling. He has always been there. He knew that was going to only irritate the demon more, but it was the truth and Harry had to have already known that. “I'm not choosing him over you, Master..” 

Harry stared Severus down for a long minute, which caused the other man to look away from him. “Okay, answer me this then.” The demon was smirking, “I’m going to know your honest thoughts before you speak them aloud, so there’s the real test. How about I speak to Lucius, I’ll go right now and tell him every bloody thing you want him to know, you won’t be there, you’re going to just have to trust that Lucius is your friend and he won’t over step your choices. Now what do you think about that? You just want him to know the truth right?” 

Severus thoughts were picturing Lucius drawing his wand or shouting some insults about Harry being a demon and how he wasn’t pure. But what choice did Severus have? He didn’t want Lucius to think he was lying to him or him get hurt because he didn’t think about everything before it happened, but he didn’t want to lose his chance to be happy with someone just because his friend was sometimes a hothead. Was the test to turn down the offer and offer to wait the week out or the was the test to find out if he trusted his master to handle the situation? There was too many underlining things it could be. So Severus just answered the question as honestly as he could. “I don’t know what to think about that. I think this is a situation on to choose between being punished and possibly getting your good favor later or me being punished and cut off. I don’t know how to pick the first choice, Master.” 

Harry knew he had to give Severus something, it would only help the man trust him, but he wasn't going to let Lucius near him right now. He didn't know when he would either, because right now, he had no idea when it would be appropriate for them to bond. Severus was desperate not lose this opportunity with Harry, but at what cost would make Severus regret that decision? Harry knew Lucius was only using Severus for the power rush he got from controlling a half blood, but there was little Harry could do to make Severus feel that betrayal when he already knew that. Severus just accepted it a long time ago and now the roots were too deep. Harry had a lot of work cut out for him to uproot everything Lucius had done. “You may firecall. I’ll be sitting on the couch, he won’t see me.” Harry told him without answering any of Severus’s questions. “He does not step through and you take him off your wards where he can just come through whenever he pleases.” The demon seated himself on the couch and gustered to the fireplace, “Don’t even think about being on your knees in front of that fire either.” 

Severus didn’t understand what was happening, but he would take the offer presented. Harry must have gotten the answer he was looking for, only Severus still didn't know what that was. He looked at Harry gratefully, “Thank you, Master.” He could accept those terms, it was probably the best he could get. He didn’t know anymore when he was going to be able to bond with the demon, if Harry meant it when he said he wanted to do a trail-run, which Severus had no idea what they would entail or how long that would take. It could be days or weeks, and he didn't want to wait until then to have the conversation with Lucius. He stood up from the chair and walked over to the fireplace, he stood looking down at it, he didn’t want to test the demon anymore by kneeling in anyway. He might have gotten away with sitting indian style on the floor but he didn’t want to chance it. “Malfoy Manor, Lucius Malfoy.” He threw the powder into the fire. 

It didn’t take long for Lucius’s head to pop up into the fire. “Your bloody demon going to have a fit that you’re using the floo?” 

“Lucius, you came at a heated time. This..thing between me and him is still fresh. You can understand that.” Severus said back with a sigh, “You really should have given some kind of warning that you were coming by.” 

“Haven’t done that in months.” Lucius’s snooty attitude was getting on Harry’s nerves, but he didn’t speak or move from his spot. 

“And you should have expected things to be different after that meeting.” 

“Should I? You haven’t told me a bloody thing! All I saw was the demon’s first follower standing up next to him. Now, your fucking him? How the bloody hell am I supposed to come to all these conclusions when two days ago The Dark Lord wanted his head?!” 

Severus couldn’t really argue that. He didn’t turn to look at the demon, not wanting to confirm for Lucius that the demon was still here and watching the conversation. But he didn’t like that his friend was only going to anger Harry more. He dove into explaining everything he could. “He showed up in my chambers the same way he made you leave, I didn’t know he was going to be here. He showed up early last night, after my last class. He sent me to meet the Dark Lord with a package and I returned here hours later without the Dark Mark. When I came back Harry offered to make me his mate. The meeting was because I accepted, he wanted to show me how things were going to change. I didn’t really have time to stop for tea.” 

There was silence between the two men for a second, Severus let Lucius process everything he had heard. He could only assume what his friend was thinking now. “What was in the package?” 

“Memories. I don’t know what of. The Dark Lord and Harry are the only ones who know.” Severus lied, Harry had shared that information with him, but he didn’t want Lucius to know that. There was just things Severus knew he had to keep to himself. Harry had told him everything in confidence, he wouldn’t out the fact that Harry had lied to The Dark Lord. 

“So you just accepted. Why?” Lucius demanded to know. “You just accepted a creature as a bondmate because he has a pair of pretty wings? Does he have a tail too?” 

Severus narrowed his eyes into the fire, he wouldn’t take Lucius’s harsh words when they weren’t necessary. “You know why Lucius. And I wouldn’t insult what you can’t handle.” 

Lucius snorted, like he didn’t believe it, but he didn’t say anything back. He knew that he couldn’t take on the demon, it didn’t need to be voiced. “You’re happy with this choice?” 

“I was.” The words didn’t need to be said that the demon was upset by Lucius just appearing when he wasn’t invited and that Severus was the one who was going to have to deal with the consequences of that visit. 

“I won’t bow to you. The Dark Lord may have made another ally, I will honor that.” Lucius stated, not questioning anymore about Severus’s choice in the demon. 

Severus rolled his eyes and would have nodded had he not felt Harry’s shadow on him, pulling his hair lightly in warning. He waited for the next sign from Harry, he didn’t move or answer Lucius yet. Harry spoke lowly so that only Severus could hear him, “He will bow to you or he will deal with me.” 

“Lucius..” Severus didn’t know to word this to him, apart of him enjoyed the thought of the man who looked down on him for so many things, bowing to him in any circumstance. But another part of him was worried that Lucius was just going to snub him in the end. “You might not have a choice.” 

The man narrowed his eyes and nodded, “I’ll remember that Severus. And you remember that he is not the only one who knows you.” With that, Lucius left the fire. 

Harry was livid, but he would handle Lucius later. Severus was his main concern now. “Don’t think too much about him. He can’t hurt you.”    
  
“He can.” He looked at Harry meeting his eyes, but there was no expression on his face. “It doesn’t matter. Lucius will do what he will.” He stood awkwardly by the fireplace, he couldn’t walk away or approach Harry unknowing how the demon was feeling towards him at the moment. So knelt where he was. “What would you like of me, Master?” Harry waved Severus over to him and he waited as the man rose and moved over to him, kneeling again in front of him. “Please, punish me so you don’t have to leave. I don’t want-”    
  
“Hush.” Harry cut him off, looking down at his submissive until he dropped his eyes to the floor. “I’m not going to let him hurt you Severus. No matter how angry I get, I will protect you.” 

Severus wasn’t sure about that, Harry had threatened to leave him. That was dangerous already in itself after everything that had happened. Severus couldn’t do anything, anywhere. Now that the Dark Mark was removed and that he still had no explanation for Dumbledore, Harry was all he had now. “What do I tell Dumbledore?” 

“Nothing. By the time he finds out about anything about your mark, you’re not even going to be here anymore. I’m sure he’s going to question you here soon, if not today than tomorrow about the meeting his spies never returned from. He has no way to prove that you had any involvement, plus you didn’t even know about Pucey or Yaxley. You had no idea the prophecy was fake. Malfoy caught on to Pucey and Voldemort found out about Parkinson through his daughter talking to Draco, and Yaxley never showed up to the meeting. He can’t force the truth out of you and with my protection over you, none of his magic or any potion will affect you. You’ll be safe.” Harry answered his question, knowing they should have had this conversation sooner than they did. “But you’re worried about Lucius.” 

“It doesn’t matter. He will do what he wants anyway, no point in worrying about it.” Severus didn’t want to talk about Lucius anymore, he didn’t want to fear what secret Lucius was planning on letting out or how he was going to return the favor of him rising in ranks. He hoped that Lucius would just fear the Dark Lord or Harry more than he wanted to save his pride. He laid his head on Harry's knee like he did earlier this morning. 

Harry grinned, “Severus. No matter what he knows about you, I know everything about him. He cannot hurt you and should he try, I will handle it.” Summoning the food he had made for Severus earlier this morning, he held out a piece of bacon to the kneeling man. Severus blushed deeply and took it in his mouth as he thought over what Harry said. 

Honestly, Severus didn’t what to think about it anymore. He was realizing in just a short time that he was losing more and more understanding to what was going on and he just didn’t want to think about it anymore. He liked the feeling of Harry’s hand in his hair and even though the intimate act of being being bed was embarrassing, he enjoyed the care that felt from Harry. He liked the idea that he didn’t have to worry about Dumbledore or the Dark Lord anymore, he just had to worry about Harry. He just had to figure out Harry better than he did, which Severus knew was going to take time. “Are you going to leave, Master?” 

Harry hummed, “I don’t know, Severus. I cannot deny that I’m still pretty pissed off, but I should have kept my head a little better. I cannot stand that man.” Harry picked up the fork and held out a bite of egg to Severus, “I knew that I was going to have to accept him. But that little encounter there just shows how little he respects you, I know what I know, but it’s different when he shows you what I know.” He didn’t want Severus to have anything to do with Lucius, but there very little Harry could do about that with Draco involved in Severus’s life on top of everything else Lucius had over Severus. Draco had done nothing wrong to Severus and treated him like family, Harry wouldn’t take Draco away and he had no want to. Lucius was seeming like a package deal for Draco and a handful of problems. “Do you honestly want a man like that in your life?” 

“Who else would I have?” Severus sighed back, it wasn’t with sadness, it was with resignation. He didn’t want to only have Harry, he wanted to have others in life to see and speak to. He couldn’t just cut Lucius out and not lose Draco as well, and much as Severus wanted to deny it, Lucius was his first real dominant. There was a connection to Lucius that Severus wasn’t sure how to cut ties with yet. “Please don’t be angry, Master. I am trying.” 

“I know.” Harry did believe that, but he wasn’t going to stand for Severus to be mistreated either. They sat there in silence while Harry fed his submissive and thought of a plan for Severus to keep one Malfoy but not the other. Then there was an evil light bulb that went off in his head. “How would you like to be Lord Malfoy, until Draco takes over?” 

“Master?” Severus pulled away from Harry’s knee, “That’s impossible!”    


“Actually. No, it’s not.” 


	7. Patience Is A Virtue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know I keep fibbing on my release dates. I keep posting them sooner than planned, but I have a new plan on how I want to run the next few chapters. Hope you enjoy them.
> 
> Please feel free to comment, I've tried my best to respond to everyone. So far I've done pretty well!

Harry told Severus not worry about what was going to happen with Lucius anymore and he was just going to have to trust him on this, show he was really going to follow Harry even when he didn’t completely understand everything that was going on. After Harry had finished breakfast with Severus, he had the man get into comfortable clothes and they laid in Severus’s bed for a little while. Harry talked about other things, avoiding all topics to do with Lucius to distract the man, he told him about the other world Harry had been staying while he had been working on himself for the last two years. 

Thankfully, Severus’s curiosity got the better of him in the situation, he wanted to know more about Harry. He could worry about Lucius later, he relaxed against the demon's chest while he ran his fingers through his hair once again. It was relaxing and after about an hour, Severus found himself just listening to Harry talk with his eyes closed. Another hour after that, the man fell asleep. A lot had happened last night and the man was drained, he would have slept more this morning had he not been worried about what he was going to do with the demon. But with Harry in bed with him, he found himself a lot more relaxed. 

Harry waited a for a few minutes until he was sure Severus wouldn’t wake up if he got up, he slowly moved Severus onto the bed and replaced himself with the pillow Harry had been laying against to keep the smell and warmth that Harry’s body had been originally offering the man, allowing the man to cuddle into it. He watched the man for a few seconds before he disappeared into the shadows, leaving his own shadow behind so that he would be alerted when Severus woke up again. 

He appeared in Malfoy Manor, he was so excited to get this plan set in place. Tomorrow he was going to deal with the Dark Lord’s soul, but today was all dedicated to Lucius Malfoy. It didn’t take him long at all to locate Malfoy Senior, he walked into the man’s study unannounced and grinned when Lucius looked up with a glare of pure rage. But he could hear all the thoughts going through the older man, he knew he couldn’t just throw out his normal wit and insults with Harry, he knew better. It was only going to get him hurt or worse. 

“Mr. Potter. What do I owe the pleasure?” 

Harry was amused that the man didn’t even keep out his signature sneer when he asked the question. “Let’s skip the formalities, Lucius. I don’t like the way you're thinking and I won’t stand for how you’re going to continuing acting with Severus. See, in a normal sense, if I liked you even a hair, I’d just let you off with a warning. But let’s be honest, you were warned last night and this morning. You aren’t going to change a bit. As you know, Voldemort,” Harry used the feared name intentionally just knowing that Lucius was covering the wince and covering his need to grab his arm as if it was dull the pain, “has already expressed that I would handle anyone that I didn’t think was trustworthy. And you just don’t fit the bill of trustworthy, now do you Mr. Malfoy?” 

Lucius stood to his feet with a snarl, “How dare you!? I have been nothing but loyal to the Dark Lord, you cannot come here spewing lies about things you know nothing about!” 

“Wrong Lucius. I know everything there is to know about you. Everything you plan on doing. Everything you want to do because Severus is just better than you, he got every inch of the power he has now, without even asking. Because he is all the more worthy than you are, and that just pisses you off. Which leads to why I’m even here.” Harry took a seat in front of Lucius’s desk, with his hands folded over his lap, he grinned with all power he had. “I’m going to give you a list of options to choose from, and if you don’t choose, I will gladly choose for you.” 

Holding up one finger, “One, you disappear. Leave me a piece of your hair and you just go away. Take whatever money you can carry, leave Draco and the Malfoy name, and whatever fucking garbage you think you have the right too.” He held up a second finger, “You sign Lordship over to Severus, because let’s be honest, you don’t control anything anymore. Here soon, I would have had to destroy all of it, just because it’s you.” Harry held up the third finger, “I make your life a nightmare, I take everything and more. I won’t kill you Lucius, I promised Severus that much. So do which option do you choose?” 

“Fuck you, Potter.” Lucius’s words fell out of his mouth before he could think about them. He was pissed that his boy just showed up and thought for a second that he could just threaten him. “Who the hell do you think you are? The Dark Lord will never stand for this!” 

Harry got excited all over again, loving how things just fell into place. “Oh I hoped you would pick the third option.” He cleared Lucius’s desk and pinned the man to it all in one wave of his hand. Lucius was now on his back, laying over the desk, his feet hanging over the side and his hands pinned by his head. “I cannot believe everything I’ve ever wanted is just happening, and Lucius, I have your pride to thank for this moment.” He moved his hand over Lucius’s chest and muted the man’s voice, not wanting to be distracted by whatever curse the man was trying to do. He took a handful of Lucius’s hair and cut it, putting it to the side for the moment. The demon opened Lucius’s robe and unbuttoned his shirt and climbed onto of the man, straddling over his waist. “I’m only going to blind you for a second, if I don’t want you seeing Severus, it would be really unfair of me to let you see me.” 

Harry temporarily blinded Lucius so he couldn't see what Harry was doing, but he could hear Harry undo his pants and he could feel the demon push down his underclothes. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to rape you. I wouldn’t do that.” Harry touched his cock and breathed slowly, thinking about his submissive back in bed. He stroked himself until he got hard, he wanted Lucius to know what was happening even if he couldn’t see it. He kept touching himself as he spoke to the blond man under him. “In just a few days, I’m going to have Severus under me, those pretty lips wrapped around me, just begging with his eyes to for me to fuck him. And Merlin, will I. I’ll erase every thought he’s ever had of you. I’ll mark his skin with my brand. I’ll carve my name right on his arse, so I can see it every time I’m in him.” Harry pictured everything he wanted to do with Severus until he could feel himself ready to cum, “He’s fucking mine and I’m going to make sure everyone knows it, from the marks on his skin to every time he calls me his Master.” Harry moaned at the thought, he couldn’t wait to hear those words from his perfect submissive.  _ Fuck me, Master _ . Harry came onto Lucius’s stomach with a groan. 

Taking a sigh and he looked down at the man under him, Harry very much enjoyed the look of pain, horror, and disgust that Lucius wore, knowing he was laying with the demon’s cum on him. “Now for my favorite part.” Harry put his hand over where he came, but didn’t touch it. “I could have used my hair, but this is so much better.” He began to chant his spell over it. “Appāvai māṟṟavum. Patiṉāṉku āṇṭukaḷai aḻikkavum.” He repeated it over and over again, Lucius began to scream silently and he began to transform under him. It took almost an hour for Lucius to fully transform, even though he had passed out 10 minutes into the process. Harry didn’t need to clean anything because his cum was now absorbed into the skin.  _ Replace the father. Erase fourteen years.  _ The person laying on the table now, was Harry’s 20 year old son. Harry had taken his DNA and replaced Lucius’s father in his body and took away fourteen years, taking away all the years Lucius had spent as a Lord. And since Lucius didn’t have a drop of Malfoy blood in his body anymore, he doubted Narcissa would want to stay in the picture with a 20 year old half-blood. 

He couldn’t take Lucius back to Hogwarts. He had a trip to take to Gringotts and he had to do it before Severus woke up. Which would be any minute now. He took Lucius back to his home in the shadow world, he couldn’t let the man run around before he had finished everything he needed to do and he couldn’t let Severus found out before than either. So the safest place for Lucius was in an untouchable area. There was no wizard magic here. 

Harry's shadow returned to him alerting him that Severus was awake so he sent the shadow back with a letter.    


_ Severus,  _

_ I will be back soon. Don’t worry, I just had somethings to take care of.  _

_ Love,  _ _  
_ _ Harry  _

HPHPHPHPHP

Once appearing in Gringotts under the disguise of Lucius Malfoy, Harry took on more than just what a polyjuice potion could do. Everything from he was wearing took on Lucius Malfoy, his voice, his core, his everything. Big difference with his magic verses this world. He demanded to speak with his advisor on matters regarding his Lordship, which didn’t raise too many red flags, after all, Draco was going to be of age soon and it would only be a few more years before his Lordship was passed on to his son. It made sense that he would make sure everything was set up. 

The goblin took him to a private room and Harry did his best impression of Lucius’s signature sneer at the goblins speaking to him. They asked him to wait until they could find Ragnok so that Malfoy Senior was dealing with his main financial advisor. 

“Lord Malfoy, what I do for you?” The goblin came into the office, getting straight to the point. His tolerance for wizards was getting lower as the days passed. After the ministry decided that they could do whatever they wanted with money, rightly owed to them, he had little patience with wizards. But Lord Malfoy had always been right on point with what he did and expected, Ragnok might not like the bigoted wizard, but Malfoy himself had done Gringotts no wrong. Yet. 

“I’m going to be stepping down as Lord Malfoy as you well know, Draco is coming to age soon. But I have found myself in a bit of a personal matter, so until Draco comes of age, I need someone to stand in for me.” Harry told him as if he expected this be done without issue. 

“A personal matter.” Ragnok answered back, like he didn’t understand. “Something that has come in the way of being a Lord?” It wasn’t completely unheard of for a Lord to give temporary leave until the heir could step in, but it was really only done with severe illness or death. Lucius was obviously neither dead nor too ill, by the looks of him. “Lord Malfoy I don’t understand, Draco is only a few months away from being of age. I don’t think this is the wisest choice.” 

“I didn’t ask your opinion on the matter. I simply said I need it done.” Harry didn’t debate the issue with the goblin, because normal or not, it was going to be done. “Draco isn’t ready yet to take on the responsibility with a year left of school and he planned on extra learning before he took on his Lordship. So I’m requiring a stand in.” 

Ragnok was suspicious, this was just not done. With only a few years before his heir was ready, there was no reason for Lord Malfoy to step down early. “Of course, Lord Malfoy. Before we go any further, I’m going to need to confirm your identity, so there is no confusion later on.” 

“Of course.” 

Ragnok walked out of the room and Harry hoped this was going to end soon, he didn’t want waste anymore time with this. Once the Lordship was moved over, then Harry could continue with his fun at another location. Lucius wasn’t going to wake up for a few days in the least, but he would need to explain everything to Severus before he just showed up with his new heir. Or perhaps, he would just use it as a surprise for the man. Yes, Harry decided. He would just surprise his submissive with this, as a gift of good will. He didn't hurt Lucius and he took away everything Lucius ever held over Severus. 

When Ragnok came back, he had several papers in his hands that he laid out on the desk in front of them. “I’m going to need you to prick your finger, Lord Malfoy. Your magical signature will show up in your blood to confirm your identity, I’ll just need you dab it on this paper here.” Ragnok pushed the paper towards him and raised an eyebrow, as he didn’t expect this to go over very well. Harry didn’t even look at the goblin when he raised Lucius’s wand and cut the tip of his finger, while the demon didn’t use the magic from the wand to cast the spell, it was unnoticeable. Harry did as requested.

Ragnok was surprised that Lucius was who said he was, he was little embarrassed by his doubts now. Wizards just did whatever the hell they wanted now, without any thought about how things were supposed to go. He assumed that Lucius had some mistress somewhere and he didn’t want the new woman to touch the Malfoy money, which was just idiotic but that was just wizards for you. “Alright, Lord Malfoy. Who are you using as your step in?” 

“Severus Snape.” 

“A half blood.” 

“I wasn’t aware that goblins cared about blood.” Harry sneered at him. While he knew Ragnok didn’t care, it was because Lucius was naming a half-blood to run a pureblood house. “He is my most trusted. He will make sure Draco is ready for everything.” 

The goblin gave up trying to figure out Malfoy Senior and went to work setting up the paper work for it. He needed Lucius’s signature both magically and through blood to complete the transfer. “Give the paperwork to Mr. Snape, have him return it to us with all his signatures in the right places and this should go over smoothly. Will we be seeing you again, Mr. Malfoy?” 

“I highly doubt it.” Harry took the paperwork and left the office without another word. 

HPHPHPHPHP

Harry returned to Hogwarts as himself, he saw Severus on the couch with legs bent to the side, reading from what looked like a potions text. The demon would have rolled his eyes, but he liked that the man had a passion for something. It was nice to see the Severus enjoy something personal, even if he did hate teaching the class. “Did you sleep well?” He asked as he approached the man silently. 

Severus jumped a little looking up from his book, “You really should get a bell or something,” there was a hint of amusement in the potions master’s face. He bookmarked his place before setting down the book, “Did you get everything done you needed today?” 

Snorting, Harry sat down on the couch next to Severus. “Plus some.” Handing over the paperwork he collected from Gringotts, “You’ll need to sign these and send them back to Gringotts, they need them in order to complete the Lordship transfer.” The demon started to take off his shirt, he wanted to let his wings breath, they had been put away for too long. He hasn’t had to hide them away in long time and his wings weren’t enjoying the new adjustment. Soon he would be able to just walk around without them out whenever he pleased. Unless he had to dress to impress, which he could see happening with Severus getting the Malfoy Lordship. Maybe he hadn’t thought that part through. He didn’t regret it though, not even a little. He released a sigh as his wings stretched out. 

Stunned to the point of speechless, Severus couldn’t believe what he just heard. “I’m sorry, what? The Lordship?” He was horrified. The demon had killed his best friend. His only friend. He had thought Harry was getting better with the Lucius situation, apparently not. “You..” 

“I didn't kill him Severus. Lucius is a changed man, not a dead man. You can see him in a few days, but things are going to be very different than how they used to be. I don’t think you’re going to be looking at him the same way you used to. He is unharmed. I didn’t injure, maim, or do anything violent.” He didn’t want Severus to be terrified of the situation, Lucius was just younger and no longer a Malfoy. Or a pureblood. He look away everything Lucius prided himself in being and he couldn’t wait for Lucius to wake up and know that. 

“You didn’t hurt him.” 

“Eh..There was pain, but nothing like you were thinking.” Harry didn’t lie, the transformation was torture, everything in Lucius’s body had changed, his blood, his cells, his bones, his entire DNA had changed on top of the fact that he had just been deaged 14 years. There was a lot of pain. But it wasn’t like Harry ripped out his tongue or cut off his limbs like Severus was imagining. “You can see him in a few days. You’ll see that there is nothing to worry about. You wanted to keep your friend and I want to make sure he knew his place was under you. He’s fine, Severus.” 

Severus was worried, but if he could see Lucius in a few days, then he didn’t have to worry about it until then. There was nothing he could do since whatever happened had already happened. “I think I need to keep a better eye you, Master.” He attempted to joke to try and relax himself a little, he hoped Lucius was still intact the way Harry was implying. “Uhm, can we continue our talk from this morning now that you have...solved your issue with Lucius?” 

Harry was amused with the comment, he was just glad that Severus felt comfortable enough to joke with him at the moment. But he shook his head, “I think we should take that week Severus, I’m not threatening you and this honestly isn’t a punishment. I will spend as much time here as I can when you’re not in class and when I’m not busy, so you can get a little bit of a better feel for what is going to happen. I will protect you either way you choose. But I really want you to think on what you’re about to do. Lucius was an issue, but the bigger issue is that I don’t think you’re ready to really commit to having a full time dominant.” 

Hurt and worried that he was going to have to wait, but he knew if he could wait as long as he had, a week was no time at all. “If that is what you want, Master. I can wait.” He spoke quietly, he didn’t want to agree to this, but he didn’t want argue either when that was clearly his Master’s point. 

“Kneel.” 

Severus slid to the ground in front of Harry. Harry just admired the view and smiled down at him. “I’m not the nicest man in the world and I have been a lot more gentle with you than I really want to be. The things I want to do to you Severus… I want you to be sure you really want. This week, I’m going to show what belonging to me really means. I’m going to make you feel so sore and so good, I’m going to mark you, hurt you, and make sure you enjoy every second you spend as mine. At the end of the week, you’ll either love me or hate me. Once we bond, you’re going to be mine forever. You won’t die until I die. You won’t be able to go anywhere without me finding you. You’ll always be mine and there is no magic in the world to undo that bond. Do you understand why waiting is so important? A week is nothing in comparison to forever.” 

Severus was so turned on by the words, he wanted nothing but his master to make good on them. He hoped this week would prove everything he was hoping for. His master wanted him forever. He was literally saying that there was no way for Harry to cast him away. If he could prove to Harry that picking him was a good choice. 

“Severus, it’s not about what I want. I already want you. I know everything about you, and Merlin couldn’t stop me from falling in love with everything that you are. But you don’t know me and you don’t honestly know what I am going to do. Maybe I’m not what you’re looking for. This week is about what you want. To make sure you love everything you’re going to get. Forever.” 

“Yes, Master. I understand.” Severus couldn’t wait to prove himself. Harry said it was about what he wanted, but Severus felt like this was a test to prove himself. He could show Harry that he was a good choice and he could honestly be the submissive mate he was wanting. 

Harry grabbed Severus’s hair in a firm grip and pulled him into a harsh kiss. There wasn't reason to debate anymore, Harry would just have to let Severus learn on his own. Harry wanted him, he had a week to show that and a week to find out if Severus really could commit to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too bad for Draco. He's going to find out about everything in a very unexpected way.


	8. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Clarify Anything

Perhaps I posed this too early. I hadn't realized it would be confusing. 

Harry had replaced Abraxas's DNA in Lucius with his own. He cut all ties of blood from the Malfoy line in Lucius and technically since he replaced the father DNA in Lucius, he is now the technical biological father of Lucius. He deaged him 14 years to force Lucius to be back to where he started physically before he became a Lord. 

If this is too confusing, I can take the chapter down and rewrite it for everyone. Comment and let me know what you guys think. 

I'm sorry again for a poor chapter if this wasn't portrayed correctly.


	9. Day One

Harry had spent a few minutes playing with Severus. He enjoyed feeling him relax under him when he played with his hair softly, every once and awhile he would grab it tightly and pull him up to him either to kiss him or touch him just to hear the gasp or feel the man whimper quietly. “Strip down to your trousers, Pet.” He told him wanting to touch more of the potions master. 

Severus blushed slightly at the pet name. He didn’t think he was going to get used to that, he secretly hoped Harry would keep using it. He pulled away from Harry gently and began to stand up, Harry grabbed his robe with narrowed eyes. “I don’t remember telling you to get up.” His voice was dangerous and it turned Severus on, he only nodded his head and settled back on his knees, taking off his upper clothes as commanded. 

“You are beautiful.” Harry smiled at him, running his fingers down Severus’s chest, he rubbed the left nipple with his thumb making it hard. He moved his hand to middle of Severus’s chest, “Give me your wand.” He demanded. 

Severus froze.  _ His wand?  _ He reached into his robe slowly and handed his master his wand, feeling very nervous about it. Not because Harry had a wand now, but because it was his main defense and security, here he was handing it over to another person. It made him feel extra vulnerable, which made him very wary. He tried not to show it, because he wanted Harry to want him in return, and logically..he knew that was nothing Harry could do with his wand that he couldn’t do himself. 

Grinning when he held the wand in his hand, Harry traced it down the middle of Severus’s chest. “Is there anything you want to say to me, before I start?” He asked him sternly, he wouldn’t have Severus hiding his emotions when he could hear all the thoughts going through the older man. 

_ It depends on what you plan to do. No, it doesn’t. Harry could do anything he wanted without my wand, so him holding my wand is nothing more than a statement of will.  _ Severus was trying to coach himself, but he was still nervous regardless of his thoughts. “No, Master.” 

“Good. Close your eyes and don’t move.” Harry held the wand like a quill, even though it was quite heavier, he balanced it well. He started to trace lines starting just under Severus’s left nipple, burning lightly into the skin. While he used Severus’s wand at the tool, he used his own magic as the ink. The burns didn’t cause severe damage, it was just enough to burn red lines. Severus hissed as he felt the heat on him and while t didn’t hurt too much, it still shocked him. It was embarrassing how he was getting turned on by Harry marking him, he tried to keep that hidden. 

Harry carefully finished his work just above Severus’s right nipple. “Now, Pet, what did I write?” 

Severus didn’t know at first, he was just enjoying the feeling. He focused on the lines he could feel on his body, trying to picture the image. He started to blush, he didn’t want to speak out loud, once he figured out the message. He shook his head slightly, trying to overcome the feeling and just do what was asked of him. It wasn’t the message itself, it was saying it outloud that was difficult. Harry was getting turned on by Severus’s embarrassment, he reached down and grabbed Severus’s hand and laid it on the growth in his pants. “Just feel how much I’m enjoying watching you. So embarrassed. So perfect. Tell me what I wrote.” 

“Master, I..I can’t do that.” Severus didn’t open his eyes, but he did moved his fingers over Harry’s pants wanting to touch him. He wanted to open them and see Harry turned on like him, he wanted to see the evidence of what his master did to him. 

“You can. I know you know what it says.”

“Master, please. I can’t. It’s..” 

“You’re about ten seconds away from punishment if you continue down this road, Severus.”  The warning was stern. Removing Severus’s hand from him as for extra stress that he wasn’t going to reward defiance. Harry loved watching the man battle between his pride and his submission.

Severus didn’t want to be punished after their first intimate act. His face was turning more red as he knew he was going to have to answer the question. He was getting turned by being humiliated like this, he loved it. A lot. It wasn’t too much, it was just perfect. “It.. It says.. Harry Potter’s Pet.” 

“Harry Potter’s Pet. And are you?” Harry asked setting the wand down on the couch beside him. He licked his lips, wanting nothing more than to push the potions master down and fuck him right there on the floor. Or maybe have him grab the couch while he knelt up on his knees and fuck him like that. 

Nodding slowly, Severus felt like his whole body was warm even though he was half clothed. He wondered if the words were even showing up anymore with how far it felt like his blush had travel down his body, he wondered if Harry could see how embarrassed he actually was, he didn’t know what he hoped for in the latter. “Yes, Master.” 

Harry hummed his approval, “You may open your eyes, Severus.” Running his fingers over his work, the demon was pleased with how well his penmanship turned out despite how heavy the wand was. “You did wonderful, Pet.” Harry waved his hand to the side of him and clothes had appeared on the couch, he handed them down to Severus. “I picked these out a while ago. Go get dressed, shower if you want, we’re going to go on that shopping trip I mentioned earlier.” 

Taking the clothes from the demon, Severus was a little nervous to what this was. The shirt was black, but it looked small. He didn’t think it was going to fit him and the jeans were entirely lighter in weight than any trousers he owned. “Master, I don’t think-”    
  
“I know your sizes, Severus. Do as I asked.” Harry stared him down until Severus nodded acceptance. 

The potions master stood up and went to bedroom, laying out the clothes Harry had given him on the bed. Without needing to put them on, Severus knew the shirt was going to be tight on him while it would probably cover him, it was going to be a very tight fit. The jeans were going to be a struggle since he rarely ever wore something so form fitting. This entire outfit was going to be a struggle. He headed into the adjoined bathroom to shower, he didn’t know what his master expected of him tonight. Looking in the mirror, Severus admired the marking Harry left on his chest, running his fingers over the words. He wondered if Harry would make something more permanent later on. He hoped so. These lines would only last maybe another day because his skin was so fair, he didn’t want to rush them. Deciding then, he wasn’t going to shower, he could just use a spell to freshen up tonight. He didn’t want to ease the burns at all, he wanted them to last as long as he could make them. If Harry expected Severus to actually take a shower, Severus didn’t think his master would have phrased it like a choice. 

Dressing in his bedroom, Severus felt extremely uncomfortable with how well everything was showing off his body. His jeans were tight on his arse and his shirt was stretched just right to form every inch of his upper body. He didn’t want to walk out of the bedroom, let lout out in public dressed like this. He looked like he was screaming for attention. He was stalling just looking at his reflection, his master didn’t know his sizes at all if he thought this fitting. He couldn’t wear this out.

“You look ravishing.” Harry said from the doorway. 

“Master, I cannot wear wear this in public. It’s completely impractical. I look ridiculous.” Severus didn’t want Harry to see him like this, but he picked out the clothes! He had to see how this was just not proper to wear anywhere, especially where other people could see him. He couldn’t look away from himself, he didn’t understand his own reflection. 

“You look sexy.” Harry smiled at him. “Look at how well your arse looks in those jeans. I’m going to get you a lot more in the future.” He approached his submissive, wrapping his arms around him from behind, resting his chin on Severus’s shoulder. Harry met Severus’s eyes in the mirror. He moved his hands to Severus’s chest, running his fingers over Severus’s nipples, “Look at how hard they get when I touch them. Can’t you feel the fabric rubbing against my name on your chest? I want you dressed like this for me, while I don’t like everyone looking you, I like them looking at you knowing you’re mine. And you are mine, aren’t you?” 

Swallowing, he didn’t want to wear this, but he liked the attention he was getting from Harry. He licked his lips and sighed, he knew he wasn’t going to be able to debate his way out of this without risking trouble. “Yes, Master.” 

“If you’re really good on this trip, I have a surprise for you.” Harry smiled at him in the reflection, “Can you be good for me, Severus?” 

Blushing again, Severus nodded. Maybe the outfit wasn’t so bad if Harry was with him, he doubted that anyone would say anything. Then he had an epiphany. “Master, I thought you didn’t want anyone to know that you were back? If we go out shopping, everyone is going to find out.” 

“We’re going to the muggle world.” 

And there went Severus’s last saving grace, he couldn’t wear his robe out in the muggle world. He didn’t think Harry would have allowed it anyway, but it was at least worth trying if he could get away with it. Though, he should have already assumed the muggle world since Harry didn’t want to be found out about yet. 

 

HPHPHPHP

 

Harry and Severus appeared in dark alley, so that they wouldn’t be seen just appearing in the middle of a store by muggles. Harry took Severus’s hand and guided him out onto the street and while it was dark, it was a comfortable night. Or it would have been for Severus if he had anything on his arms to keep warm from the light breeze, it gave the potions master light goosebumps. Harry was inwardly smirking beside him, knowing how sensitive Severus’s skin was and how tight his shirt was. “Maybe we can enjoy something more warm when he get back to Hogwarts.” Harry rubbed his thumb over Severus’s index finger. 

Severus willingly entwined his fingers through Harry’s, he felt silly holding his hand, but he didn’t pull away. Little things mattered. All things this week mattered. If he was honest with himself, he was a little happy that Harry was making it obvious that they were together - Harry wasn’t embarrassed to be seen as his partner. The demon was a lot more attractive and younger than he was, he could have chosen anyone to do this with. 

The demon moved them to a building that didn’t seem to have any signs, opening the door for Severus to enter. There was loud music coming from inside and that made Severus raise an eyebrow.  _ Why would a shop have loud music? Why didn’t it have a sign of any kind?  _ The entrance was small and there were two doorways, one was lit up but from the door all you could see was a small bit of another wall and the other doorway was completely dark but it was where the loud music was coming from. “Master, are we at a club?” He asked in a confused whisper. 

“Yes, but we’re going to the shop inside of it. Maybe another day I’ll introduce you to the club side of it.” Harry put his hand on the small of Severus’s back and guided him towards the lit room. Severus’s eyes widened a fraction when he realized the entire store was a fetish store. It wasn’t just a normal sex store, no. This was bluntly obvious that he was standing in a BDSM fetish stop from the cased in whips held high the walls and to the manikin covered in leather. 

“Harry. I see you finally brought him in.” A muggle man spoke from behind the counter. He looked to be in his mid-thirties, with light brown hair and stubble that showed he probably hadn’t shaved in few days. He wasn’t unattractive and Severus didn’t like the formality being used here. This wasn’t exactly an everyday store. Obviously Harry frequented here enough to be on first name basis with someone who worked here. “Are you going to the club tonight? Mike and Kalie are going on later tonight.” 

“No, Ben. I’m just shopping today.” Harry smiled at him, but then turned to Severus. “This isn’t a very known place. Everyone here is a regular or has been brought in by a regular, I just happened to get lucky enough to hear about it one day.” He told Severus that he had heard from some muggle’s thoughts, not that he had came here with other people. “I come to enjoy the shows in the club. I met Ben here the first day I came here, he and his submissive happened to be enjoying the show with me.” He also threw out that Ben was taken, just to help Severus’s upcoming jealousy. 

“Let me know if you need me.” He told him nodding, he understood from the one-sided conversation that he should let the couple alone. 

Harry nodded and pulled Severus away deeper into the store, he could feel the annoyance coming off Severus and he wanted to get the man away from other ears. “Don’t be upset, Pet. I’ve never came here with anyone.” 

“You could have left with someone. How do I know I’m not about to catch something that you caught here? Demon's immunity?” He snipped in reply. He didn’t like the fact that he was being pulled into whatever past Harry was dipped into before he approached him, he would rather know nothing about it at all then to hear that Harry had spent time with another person. 

Grabbing Severus by a belt loop, he pulled the other man to him roughly. “I’d keep that attitude of yours in check. I can take us back to your chambers right now and deal with you there if you want.” Harry didn’t yell, but he didn’t lower his voice either. “I have not slept with another person from here ever. I have not caught a thing as you implied. I came here because it is discrete and of good quality, I did not come here to flaunt my past, better yet, lack of past, in front of you. I have made some non-sexual based friends and I come to watch the shows performed here.” 

Severus went to pull away, irritated with being wrong and for being scolded, only for Harry to pull him harder into him with narrowed eyes. This was not how he planned for this to go at all and he wasn’t enjoying it either. Severus was bluntly trying to control the situation, again. “Okay. Have it your way.” He released Severus’s belt loop and grabbed his arm instead, pulling him over to a book on a stand with several books. He opened it one with his free hand and showed Severus what he was even here for. It was a book of several types of wristbands, explaining materials, claspings, and engravings. “I wanted to give you something that you could wear in public that wouldn’t embarrass you, you could wear comfortably while making potions, and would match most of your clothes. The engraving would be my own words. If you had been good and helpful throughout that, I was going to allow you to do the same for me. I know you’re worried about me picking you and others seeing, I thought you might the like idea of me wearing something that had your own words on it. But now? We’re going to leave. I’m not buying a damned thing.” 

“Master I-” Severus felt completely cowed, he really would have liked everything Harry had been saying. It made sense now why Harry had told him he could take a shower if he wanted to, because they were going to purchase something Severus could always keep. “I’m sorry.” He finally got out, he had clearly pushed the demon too far. He understood what the surprise was that his master was talking about before. 

Harry didn’t say anything as he guided a guilt-ridden Severus out of the shop and back to the alley. Ignoring Ben’s following eyes, Harry didn’t want further irritate himself or Severus by talking to the man again at the moment. 

 

HPHPHPHP

 

Harry let go of Severus the second they appeared in Severus’s living room. “I’m going to make dinner. You’re going to strip completely, put your clothes away, and kneel by your bed. I will come into the room when I’m finished.” The demon watched Severus to see if there was going to be any form of backtalk, just because he could read his thoughts and emotions, words sometimes got the best of the man. 

Severus didn’t want to upset the demon any further, he was pretty disappointed himself for not thinking before he spoke earlier. Harry had already forgiven him for the Lucius incident this morning, then wanted to give Severus something special, Severus knew he ruined that with his attitude. “Yes, Master.” 

The demon watched Severus retreat into the bedroom as instructed before he went to the kitchen. He had no idea what he was going to make right now, but he said he would make dinner because he was so pissed off that today’s little trip did not go well. He had hoped that if he could show Severus that despite being upset earlier today, he was still paying attention to what his submissive needed from him. Maybe help a few of his worries. He wanted to cool down before he went into the bedroom, he didn’t want to overdo anything or go too far because he couldn’t control himself. 

Deciding on something simple, Harry peeled three medium sized potatoes and cut them into slices for fries. Sandwich and fries tonight, Harry didn’t want to spend a long time in the kitchen because he didn’t want Severus alone for too long. “Fuck.” He whispered to himself. He understood jealousy, obviously, if Lucius was anything to show for, but Ben and Harry had never been intimate in anyway. He told Severus that. What is the reason to jealous anyway? 

It took Harry about 15 minutes to plate everything for Severus, he had found the ability to cool down a fraction in that time frame. He headed into the bedroom with the plate in his hand. Harry stared at the man kneeling at the foot of the bed for a a few seconds and found his anger was melting a little more just seeing that Severus had done everything asked of him. He sat on the side of the bed, laying the plate down on the side table. “Come over by me.” He demanded calmly. 

Severus crawled over to his master and knelt in front of him, his eyes downcast. He wanted to tell Harry he was sorry and that he hadn’t meant to undermine his master, he hasn’t thought it all the way though before he spoke today. Unsure if he spoke up if would it anger Harry further, he stayed silent and waited. 

“Why did that encounter bother you so much? I already told you I hadn’t been with anyone.” 

He really didn’t know why he was so upset after Harry explained who Ben was. He knew he didn’t need to be or have really the right to be upset that Harry had friends. “I didn’t like the idea that you could have been with others, Master.” 

“I told you hadn’t. I wanted you upset just as much as you wanted to get upset. So tell me again, what made you so?” 

Thinking over his words carefully so he could answer honestly, Severus wasn’t really upset about Ben or the club anymore, he was upset with himself for ruining the night. But seeing Ben and hearing that his master frequented a fetish club made him realize that Harry could have had picked from a much bigger - much more comfortable group of people for his mate. “I didn’t like the idea that I was chosen second.” 

Smiling, “You were and will always be my first choice.” It was the truth, Harry had known for a long time that he was going to have Severus. Harry let out a breath and waved his wand summoning a large book, parchment, and a pen. Placing the parchment on the book for something hard to write on, Harry wrote at the top of the page.  _ I will watch my tongue when talking to my Master.  _

“Bend over the side of the bed.” Harry laid down the book with the parchment and pen on top of it in the middle of the bed. Harry stood up as Severus moved to kneel over the bed, his head directly in front of the paper. “You’re going to write this twenty times, you will not stop your writing until you have completed all twenty lines. Your penmanship must be the best you can make it, if you mess up on a sentence, cross it out and do it again. If I cannot read it, I’m going to find something else for you to do to get the message across to you.” There was a hint of softness in his threat, but Severus could tell Harry was being very serious. 

“Yes, Master.” 

Harry waited until Severus picked up the pen and started writing, before he delivered the first spank on Severus’s arse. The man gasped and his hand with the pen scraped a line across the paper, ruining the ‘w’ in word watch. How did his master expect him to do this if he was going to be spanked while doing it? He didn’t want to fail. 

“Keep writing Severus.” Harry commanded and spanked the man again. He ran his fingers over the red handprint. He repeated the action over and over again and Severus tried his best to keep his hand steady and the pressure on the pen light so that his hand didn’t slide across the paper when he was spanked. Harry spanked him over and over again with small unequal pauses in between. Biting his lips together, Severus tried not to whimper as the heat on his ass started to hurt.

“Master please!” Severus finally shouted. He had six sentences that were finished neatly and four that he had to cross out because of either missing a word or ruining it. The pain was building and he was trying his best to focus, but it was getting harder. He was getting turned on by the pain and the forcefulness. This was an impossible task! 

“I didn’t tell you stop Severus. You owe me twenty lines. Or are you trying to control the situation, once again?” Harry growled at him dangerously, there was a very heavy warning in the question. He delivered an extra hard swat. 

Yelping, Severus backed down. “No, Master. Sorry.” Severus tried to continue writing with his hard cock rubbing against the bed, he wanted to reach down and touch it. He didn’t understand how he could feel so guilty and sad while being so horny. It took what felt like a lifetime for Severus to finish all his lines, but it really only took 30 minutes. He laid down his pen on the paper, not daring to move until he was told. 

Harry admired how red and hot his submissive’s ass looked from his punishment. He didn’t think Severus would be sitting very comfortable for the rest of the night or tomorrow. Turned on and no longer angry with Severus for his words, Harry ran his fingers over the more tender areas causing Severus to hiss in discomfort. “Next time I use a paddle and it’ll be a hundred lines. Do understand?” 

Severus didn’t like the sound of that, that sounded like a real punishment and he wasn’t sure if he would be able to do it. He made a mental note to try not to push his master so far again. “Yes, Master. I understand.” 

“Good.” He kissed the back of Severus’s shoulder, “I’m very proud of you, Pet. You did this very well.” It made Harry feel good to make Severus feel good, the demon could sense the ease coming off with the praise. He looked back the plate on the side table and moved to get the bed, pulling back the covers. “Come lay down with me. Next time, we can do this for fun where you could actually get off. That isn't happening tonight.” Harry had planned on playing tonight, but we wasn't going reward bad behavior. 

As Severus crawled onto bed, Harry opened his arm for Severus to come lay down on him, and the older man took up the offer laying his head on his master’s chest.  “I am sorry, Master. I didn’t mean to ruin your night.” He didn’t look at Harry when he spoke. “Master, let me help you with your..situation at least. You shouldn't be left in a state because of me.” 

When Harry covered them up with the blanket, Severus sucked in air through his teeth as the fabric brushed against his ass. Harry smiled, picking up the plate on the side of him and laid it next to him on the opposite side of Severus. “I know you are, Pet. It’s forgiven now. Eat and we’ll go to bed. I have an early morning tomorrow.” Harry held out a piece of the sandwich to Severus for him to take a bite. “And no, you made the choice to be disrespectful, and forgiven or not, you really shouldn't get to touch me after how you spoke to me today.” Kissing the top of Severus’s head, “Let's make tomorrow a better day.” 

Severus felt awful for disappointing Harry today, he would do better tomorrow. “Yes, Master.” 


	10. Binding of a Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long for an update! Sooo much has been going on the last few weeks, hopefully now I can get back on track with an update every few days to a week(max). Thank you all for being patient with me. ♥
> 
> This Chapter also has not been beta read. I am posting it right after writing it. I will edit it to make the errors go away, but I wanted to give you guys at least this chapter - so you know I'm not abandoning the story.

It was barely dawn when Harry got out of bed, as he got ready for his meeting with Voldemort he watched Severus sleeping - it was rare that the man looked so relaxed. He hoped as they continued their relationship, Severus would find it easier to trust him and hopefully find some more peace in his life than he has experienced so far. Leaving Severus a note on the nightstand so that the older man didn’t start to worry when he found Harry gone, even though Severus knew what was going this morning - Severus has been feeling insecure about their relationship and Harry wanted to just remind Severus that he would be returning.

Debating on leaving his shadow behind for Severus, because Harry wanted it with him in the Manor to watch out for any dangers or annoyances that might come up during the ritual, while he had made sure the morning before that only the people who did live there - which at the current moment was Voldemort and Narcissa since Lucius was otherwise occupied and Draco was in school - were in the Manor today. He expressed this to Voldemort so that he would be prepared, because if anyone else was in the house, they would be removed by Harry. He decided that he was going to just have to trust that his request was going to be obeyed and he left his shadow with Severus in case the man wanted or needed him. He hoped that Severus would be okay for the day with just the company of his shadow, because this ritual couldn’t be interrupted once started.

 

HPHPHPHPHP

 

Appearing at the Manor, Harry wasted no time and went to Voldemort’s chambers. They agreed that the best place for this ritual, since it was going to be painful process, that it would be best for the Dark Lord to be confined in his bedroom with the several wards that were already in place and for him to be on the comfort on his bed for process. Knocking as he opened the door, forcing the wards to allow him entrance, the demon found Voldemort sitting on the edge of his bed.  

“The Dark Lord, doesn’t sleep?” Harry asked without humor, he knew it was rare that the Dark slept at all, his body was so torn apart that it was nearly impossible for it to relax long enough to allow sleep. “Are you ready to begin?”

Voldemort stared the demon down with a sneer, “You have given me very little choice in the matter, Potter.”

The demon repaid the glare with an even look, “If I were you, I wouldn’t piss me off just before this. While it is impossible to make this painless, I can make it worse. Did you make sure that we would be undisturbed for the day?” He got to the point, approaching Voldemort. He wondered how much research Voldemort had done since yesterday morning. Had he found anything, that would clue him into what was going to happen? Harry explained very little, intentionally, because he wasn’t going to lie, but there were a lot of things he didn’t want Voldemort to know yet.

“Yesss.” He hissed back.

“Good. Strip and lay on the bed.” Harry continued to speak as Voldemort stood up and started to take off his robe, amused at the disgruntled Dark Lord, bothered about being naked in front of him. “The ritual like I explained will take a few hours, your physical recovery will be about the same. This will take the full day, tomorrow you might be worn out, but otherwise fine.”

Voldemort laid on the bed, his sneer still firmly in place. He was livid about being so exposed around the demon, but it was better than being dead - which what would happen if Voldemort refused the ritual. He didn’t understand why he needed to be naked, the demon was going to be using magic and surely it wouldn’t be affected by him wearing his robe.

“I’m going to restrain you now. This for your wellbeing. You’re going to be feeling a lot and I’m sure you would still like to have all your bones intact and your tongue still in place when we finish.” He had already explained this part, but he wanted to give Voldemort the steps as he was doing them so that he wouldn’t feel the need to fight. Harry bound the wizard to the bed with an invisible force, making it so he couldn’t get off the bed or injure himself. “I’m going to put a protection guard around your mouth, just in case you bite down. You won’t be able to talk clearly. Is there anything you want to say or ask before I do?”

Shaking his head, he didn’t have anymore words to say to the demon. He was getting his soul back, or most of it anyway. He was already trapped. This or death. It was pretty straight forward to the Dark Lord, there was nothing left to ask.

Harry put the protection spell over Voldemort’s mouth and moved to the side of bed. He grinned down at the Dark Lord, who narrowed his eyes in return, “I very much look forward to what your going to be like when you’re mostly put together again.” That earned Harry a confused aggravated look from the bound wizard. Harry clapped his hands together once, “Let’s begin.”

Laying his hand on the Dark Lord’s chest, Harry started to chant. _“Eṉṉiṭamiruntu vilaki, veḷināṭṭu āṉmāvai mīṇṭum kaṭṭuvēṉ. Eṉṉuṭaiya metuvāka uḷḷatu maṟṟum veḷināṭṭu āṉmā maṟupaṭiyum maṟupaṭiyum māṟum.”_ Harry repeated this over and over again, his hand started to burn into Voldemort’s chest, causing a violent tortured yell to come from Voldemort.

Voldemort felt like there was fire inside his body, burning every bone and muscle inside of him. The demon was killing him! What was he thinking agreeing to allow this!! He was going to die on this bed, naked and tortured. Struggling with everything he had to move his body away from the demon’s touch, without victory, the Dark Lord continued to scream. Not having to have cried in many years, the Dark Lord didn’t even notice the wetness pooling down the side of his face onto this pillow.

The demon had his eyes closed, his focus was the entity moving within his body to his hand to his fingers and into the Dark Lord. He blocked out the screams below him, wanting to get this done and done correctly. This took place for an hour and the screams grew horse and raspy, Harry removed his hand and stared at the Dark Lord. Harry felt exhausted, absorbing the soul was one matter - transferring it into another living body was another matter. This wasn’t finished, but both the demon and the wizard below him needed a break. Harry had only just started to get passed Voldemort’s barrier’s and piece the soul together again. The soul did not want to join again, it was like trying to force to magnets against each other - a force Harry had to break. The only success he had made so far was gaining access to Voldemort’s remaining soul and create a direct link to even begin the transfer.

Voldemort was panting and his body felt like he had just been thrown into a fire. He looked at the demon, feeling no different than the pain, he didn’t know if it just didn’t work or if the demon wasn’t finished. “Whh eh ha-em-nn?” Voldemort tried to ask the demon, but with the protection guard in place he couldn’t speak clearly and he was too worn out to really try harder.

Harry removed the guard, even though he knew what the wizard was saying, it was just easier on both of them if the wizard could speak. “I made a connection to the little bit of your soul remaining, your body was fighting it, because even though it is your soul, your remaining soul didn’t want to accept. I had to force my way through..a barrier essentially. We will continue in a moment. Would you like some water?”

Nodding, feeling completely defeated at the fact that they had made very little progress, Voldemort did want the water. Harry produced a glass with a straw and held it up to Voldemort to drink. “I’m not going to release you until this is finished.”

After a few sips, he looked at the demon, “How much more of this?”

Harry was pleased that the Voldemort was compliant even though it was only due to the fact of the pain he had just been suffering, he smiled kindly and banished the glass. “A few more hours. We’ve only been at this for about one and -”  
  
“Only one?!” Voldemort turned his head away, he felt like that had gone on for hours. He didn’t want to be doing this again and again. He wondered if Harry had made good on this threat from before to make the process more painful, he almost hoped so. Perhaps he could numb it down now? “Potter..Have-”

“I haven’t been trying anything to make this worse for you. I cannot help what is happening.” Harry cut him off, knowing what he was thinking. He knew the Dark Lord didn’t know how to apologize or make things better for himself, so Harry saved him the trouble. “The rest of this should be smoother, not by much, but it should be better since your soul isn't battling each other anymore. The rest of this process is going to be your body trying to accommodate for what your body should be like for when you have your soul pieced together again.”

About two minutes of silent, Harry spoke up again. “Are you ready to go again?”

Voldemort would deny the whimper that came from his mouth, but he nodded his consent for the demon to start again. Harry replaced the guard spell on his mouth, Voldemort couldn’t even flinch when Harry replaced his hand back on his chest and started to chant once more. The connection having already been made from before, the transfer of the soul was able to begin. This pain was much different the pain Voldemort had just encountered. It felt like his bones were breaking and skin was tearing off his body, he screamed loudly, without a single coherent thought in his mind, other than _Stop please!_

After 30 minutes of this, the demon could see Voldemort’s skin begin to stretch and break, it was peeling off the wizard in fast-forward version of how a snake sheds its skin. Only the skin underneath, was pale human skin. No longer greenish grey and scale like. Another hour after that, his bones started to change, his face becoming more human and less snake and his new skin was molding with the changes. It was fascinating to Harry to watch the transformation, it was much different than Lucius’s. It was more obvious and Harry was enjoying that he was recreating what should have been Voldemort all along.

After another hour, Harry could feel that most of Voldemort’s soul had left his body and entered its original home. He removed his hand and banished the shed skin and blood that was on the bed, looking the man over he waited for Voldemort to relax a little and realize that the pain had stopped. “How do you feel?” Harry asked as he removed the protection guard once again.

How did he feel? Voldemort didn’t have a clue how to answer that question. Everything hurt. He wanted to sleep - for the first time in a long time, he felt like he could actually sleep for a full night instead of the two hours every few days that he did get. “Exhausted.” He settled with, he closed his eyes and tried to will his body to relax. “Could I have some water?” He asked the demon.

Harry smiled and mentally was celebrating, the Dark Lord asking politely for anything was a good sign that he was feeling anything emotionally other than anger. The Dark Lord _asking_ was a sign of that. He wondered how long it would take the Dark Lord to noticed the change in his voice and how it was no longer that raspy dying voice, but a worn out raspy voice from screaming. Summoning a glass of water for the wizard, Harry helped him drink from it once again. “We only have one more session left to do. Most of your soul is pieced together again, I only have a little left.”

Terrified. Voldemort was terrified. That was not something he was used to feeling, but he didn’t want to focus on the fact that he was feeling, but that they were going to have do this again. “No! Can’t you keep that part? You said you would keep a little of it. Surely enough has transferred by now. You said you would keep some.”

Harry wasn’t going to deny to himself that he really liked hearing Voldemort beg, he was sure this wasn’t going to be the last time he heard it either. “I have more than I want to keep from you. I will keep some of it. Just like I said. But I’m keeping a very small portion. You’re doing good so far, once we finish this, we don’t have to do it again. You’ve come a pretty far-”

Harry felt his shadow return to him, he turned away and looked at it. Listening to message that it was delivering. Dumbledore had requested to speak with Severus. _Shit._ He didn’t want Severus alone in that situation and he knew Severus didn’t want to be either. He was stuck. While his shadow could do a lot of the same things Harry himself could do, it couldn’t transfer the soul and it wasn’t the type of company Severus was asking for right now. He didn’t want to put Severus on the back burner but he couldn’t walk away from this right now. _Fucking Dumbledore and his shit._

Summoning paper and a pen, Harry quickly wrote to Severus and sent the note back with his shadow. He told Severus to come to the manor with his shadow and stay away from the Dark Lord’s chambers until Harry came to him. Harry would help Severus find a way around why he missed his meeting with Dumbledore and they would figure that one out later. Right now, he had to get this done. Harry was predicting it would only take another 2 hours at the most, but souls were tricky. While it was smooth sailing from here on out, he couldn’t just stop in the middle and leave.

He turned back to Voldemort, who had stayed silent watching him warily. Harry loved how much he was changing with just a few hours. He couldn’t wait to start his next plans. “We have to finish this today. You’ve been doing good so far. You can do it one more time. This is going to be easiest in comparison to what you have already endured.”

“I already swore myself to you. You allowed me to stay the Dark Lord, but you can stop me. You don’t need me to have more of my soul! You..You..” Voldemort didn’t care that he was begging, he felt like they had been doing this for days he didn’t want to do it again. He wanted the pain to stop. “Please.”

Music to his ears, Harry smiled down at the wizard. He would have liked to honor such a beautiful plea, but he knew he couldn’t. “One more. After that, you can spend the day sleeping and doing nothing. Your followers won’t dare step foot in this house after you ordered them away for the day, because you did do that, didn’t you?”

“Yes! But..I cannot do this again.” He was trying to plea his way out, but he didn’t know what he could offer the demon to make it stop. It was torture and he wanted to do anything else. Anything else.

Wishing he could take up the mental request of _anything_ right now, Harry knew he had to carry about this plan. He knew his shadow had returned with Severus to another part of the manor when he felt his shadow nearby. “You can.” Was all Harry said. “I would rather not start this without you being ready, but I will. The sooner we get through this, the sooner you can relax. Are you ready to start again?”

Silent for a moment, the Dark Lord finally nodded closing his eyes, as if he was bracing himself for the pain, he felt the guard replaced on his mouth, and he refused to open them when he felt Harry’s hand on him for the third time. Once the chanting started up again, Voldemort realized that Harry had told the truth, while the pain had returned, it wasn’t as bad as the previous two sessions. His body had already suffered changes that he hadn’t even had the chance to absorb, but his body was seeming like it understood what to expect now. But it was his magic that was hurting him the most, he could feel it pulsing his body, as if he was going to explode with each pulse that gave out. Was his magic fighting his soul or growing with it? What was happening to him? Voldemort felt the need to tear at his own body to let the magic out, just to release the pressure that was building. As it built, so did the pain, and thus began his screaming - hoping this would end or he would pass out from the pain.

For an hour, Harry began to transfer the remaining parts of the soul that he was going to give back to Voldemort. He knew Voldemort wouldn’t understand that his chant was now changing, if he could even hear him over his own screams of pain. “Nāṉ uṅkaḷai eṉṉuṭaiya aṭaiyāḷamākak kuṟippiṭukiṟēṉ.” _I mark you as mine._ Harry chanted this, sending a little of his demon magic into Voldemort as a claim on his soul. Harry vould constantly be with him. The demon would know where he was, what he was thinking, what he was feeling, and speak to him anywhere at any point. Harry could be at Hogwarts with Severus and still talk to Voldemort. All things Severus will understand once they bond. He wasn’t going to tell the Voldemort until he had recovered from everything from today, he would tell Severus once they spoke again. It was extremely painful to mark Voldemort’s soul, hence why he hadn’t done it with Severus.

Finished at last, Harry removed his hand from Voldemort for the last time and removed all the restraints. “We’re finished. Sleep now, and I’ll come check on you in the morning.” Harry told him, gently. Voldemort groaned as he pulled his body together, in fetal position to stop the soreness and pain that his body was feeling. He stared at Harry, not wanting the demon to leave him alone just yet, but he didn’t want to voice it. For the first time since the session started, Voldemort was able to really see his hands when he moved. They were human. His eyes grew big. “You changed..I’m different..You-”  
  
“You’re beautiful.” Harry finished for him with a smirk. “Your hair will take time to grow back, but the rest of you is just as you were before you first split your soul. A little on the weak side since you haven’t been the healthiest, but that will be fixed with time.” Harry was amused by the look of horror that was displayed, so he continued. “Don’t leave your rooms until we speak tomorrow. Sleep. Eat. Recover. I will come by tomorrow. If you need anything, use a house elf.”

Without any argument, mostly because he was too tired to go anywhere at the moment, Voldemort just nodded. He was shocked by his body’s change, he was 16 when he made his first Horcrux. He was 16 again? How the bloody hell was he going to continue to be the Dark Lord? How was he going to be obeyed? Who was going to listen to a teenager claiming to be Voldemort?!

“Don’t worry about anything. I will take care of everything. For today, rest.” Harry commanded, wanting verbal confirmation that he was being understood. “If you do anything other than try to heal, I will show up here, sooner than I want to, and you will very much dislike how I will deal with you. Can you stay in here and do this?”

After everything he had just gone through, Voldemort didn’t want to experience anything that the demon could do to him to intentionally harm him. “I can.”

With a smile, Harry nodded. He left the room, shutting the door, putting up his own form of wards to keep any unwanted visitors from knocking on the door or disrupting the recovering Dark Lord. He needed to find Severus, who he was sure was in a frenzy about how he thought he was going to have to deal with Dumbledore alone on top of the fact that he just left Hogwarts without a reason to the Headmaster about why he left in the first place. He couldn’t wait to deal with Dumbledore and make all of his problems go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry's 1st chant - "Leave what is mine and bind the foreign soul again. Sliver of mine remains and the foreign soul remade again."
> 
> Harry's 2nd chant - "I mark you as mine"


	11. Testing A Demon's Patience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea when I will update lol I want to say this weekend but last time I promised that I took another week before I could get it posted. I'm really sorry. Life is busy! Thank you all for reading!

Harry met up with Severus in the library, the potions master wasn’t reading he was just standing next to the lit fireplace, staring into it. “I’m sorry I couldn’t come to you myself.” Harry spoke to him as he approached the man from behind, he did have a level of guilt for not being able to show when Severus called for him. “This was the best I could offer at the time, did Dumbledore say anything to you when he asked for a meeting?” 

“No. He had just sent a house elf to come and request my presence, I re-summoned the elf that I would speak with him at a later date because I was otherwise engaged this evening.” Severus didn’t know if it was even appropriate for him to leave so suddenly or why he had even wanted to let the demon when the request came. “I could have just stayed and spoke with him. I hadn’t needed to come here. I was only informing you, not demanding your presence.” Severus finally turned and faced Harry, “What was the point in making me miss the meeting? You weren’t going to show up and speak to himself yourself.” 

Unsure of where the hostility was coming from, Harry had assumed that him and Severus had an understanding when it came to Dumbledore. So he raised an eyebrow, “You wished to speak with him, alone. I hadn’t thought that was the case. I misunderstood your message. I hadn’t wanted you to speak with him alone, he wouldn’t have known I was there, but you would have been safe if I was there. I had assumed too much in this. So go ahead, Severus. Go speak with him and I will remain here.” Harry tested, watching Severus carefully. The demon didn’t want Dumbledore alone with Severus anymore, but he hadn't thought Severus did either. He sure in fact that Severus didn’t want to after the last few days he had spent with Harry. 

Narrowing his eyes, Severus wasn’t fooled, he didn’t want to push Harry but he didn’t want to be manipulated either. He sighed, not really as irritated as he was making it seem. He just disliked that Harry had seen him too helpless and summoned him away from what Harry categorized as ‘dangerous’ “I had been content with your shadow. Your shadow seems capable of many things.” 

“You change your mind quite frequently, Severus.” Harry took a deep breath, exhausted from the ritual and now he was trying to figure Severus out. Sitting down in the armchair in front of the fireplace, the demon rubbed his eyes then he stared up the potions master, “I’m too tired to bother to fight about something as trivial as whether or not you can or cannot speak alone with anyone, I don’t like it, but I will let you do it. I mean Dumbledore specifically in this situation, I’ve already taken care of the Lucius situation. Just tell me Severus, what do you expect of me in regards to Dumbledore?” 

That made Severus stop, he didn’t really know what he expected. “I can speak to him alone. I don’t need you actually here, if I need you, your shadow can pass that message along to you. But I have been dealing with Dumbledore for quite a long time before you ever came around.” 

“You were on Dumbledore’s side just as much as Voldemort’s. You had a small level of safety, but that doesn’t exist anymore because your mine and I’ve sided with Voldemort. While that meeting you had just attended left no one to inform him, he was going to give you on a task or a mission, that you will barely be able to fulfill. How did you expect to handle that? Promise him another mission that you won’t be able to complete? If I take a guess without actually being around Dumbledore or sending my shadow over to him, your mission is going to be what happened to his spies and to do further investigation. You-” 

“You already told me what I could say about that! I don’t need your physical body there to coach me. I’ve been doing this before you were even born.” Severus cut the demon off, not in the mood to Harry’s ‘I know everything’ speech. “You wanted to be there so you could control the situation. Or whatever it is you wanted, but this had nothing  to do with what I actually wanted.” 

There was several things Harry could have said, several things Harry could do in response to what Severus was saying, but he decided it would just be best if Severus got what he wanted in this situation. Let it play out. Severus was nervous last night about speaking to Dumbledore, now he was completely confident again. The demon was having a hard time keeping up with Severus’s changing moods and thoughts. “Okay. Do you want my shadow to be with you or would prefer it stayed away?” So much for talking to Severus about what was going today or what his future plan was, the demon was disappointed in the situation, more so in himself. He knew that emotions change, and with that, so do minds. 

“If I say I don’t want it, would actually keep it with you?” Severus asked, genuinely interested. 

“Yes.”  _ But it only proves that I can trust very little about what you say or think at a time.  _ Harry wasn’t reading Severus’s thoughts now, because he didn’t think it would do anything more than confuse the demon even more. At the beginning of this conversation he just wanted the shadow, now he doesn’t. “Is that what you want?” 

“No. I don’t know. You’ve gone and messed with so much of my head now, I don’t know what I want.” Severus knelt in front of the chair that Harry was sitting in. He didn’t like that he wanted Harry to want to protect him, but he did like it at the same time. “When can I see Lucius?” Severus wanted someone to talk about everything, right now, Harry was only confusing him more with every conversation. The demon was super dominant and possessive at one point, then he does this and gives Severus all the room to make the choices for himself. 

With a small hum, Harry leaned back in the chair, staring Severus down. He didn’t even know if Lucius was awake yet, he probably was at this point. But he didn’t know. So he waved his shadow away to go and check on Lucius. “Maybe an hour, maybe tomorrow. It depends on him.” Looking Severus over, he didn’t know how to help the man feel more comfortable with him. “You just have to tell me what you want Severus. And mean it. Yesterday you were scared about talking to Dumbledore and now you’re fine. I can read your thoughts, but your mind keeps changing the last few days. I can’t keep up with it. I’m sorry. You told me not to leave and you wanted this, then you want me to stop being involved so much. This is why we needed a week before the bond, I can’t be sure you want to be apart of this. I’m going to want complete control and you don’t really want to give it to me. Which is fine, but I cannot give you both my bond and your freedom. Not like the way you want. I can give you power, I can give you abilities to protect yourself, I can give you almost anything else, but I cannot give you the endless freedom. If you want that, all you have to do is walk away. I’m not going to stop you and you don’t have a mark anymore. Dumbledore cannot send you to Azkaban and Voldemort would not dare do anything to you.” Harry was really tired, he didn’t expect this to go this direction, but he really should be anticipating more conversations like this one, since he’s had one similar if not the exact one, for the last two  - now three days. 

The shadow returned and Harry turned to look at it, he sighed. “Okay. We have a few options. I can take you to see Lucius now with me present, he is not in a good mood, but once he calms down, I will allow you some space with him. Or I can go and speak with him alone first and then come and get you. Or you can meet with Lucius another day and we settle this between us today, then we go do one of the other two options.” 

“What about Dumbledore?” Severus asked, leaning his forehead onto Harry’s knee. “I have to speak with him eventually.” He purposely avoided everything the demon had said before the shadow came, he didn’t know what he wanted or what to say to it. He didn’t want to leave but he didn’t think he wanted to completely be owed either. But he did at the same time. Everything was becoming too much too fast. It had only been three days since Harry had showed up in his chambers!

“Speak with him tomorrow after your classes, he’s going to corner you anyway. If you want me or my shadow, just let me know before you leave for your classes tomorrow.” Harry started to run his fingers through Severus’s hair as he spoke, at least the man had calmed down from when they first talked talking. “What do you wish to do about Lucius?” 

“Would you be angry if I choose today?” Severus asked softly, he didn’t want to make today a bad day, it was late in the afternoon now and they had a lot of time left in the day. The last time he spoke like he just did, Harry got angry. And adding Lucius to the mixture seemed like a bad idea. 

“No. I don’t like the man, but he’s doesn’t really have the power to be a problem anymore.” 

“Will you get angry once you let us speak alone?” 

Harry snorted, “It really just depends on Lucius. Just know, my anger won’t be towards you. You already know I won’t tolerate him touching you, so as long as you don’t allow that, I’ll have no reason to be upset with you Severus.” Pausing, Harry removed his hand from Severus’s hair to lift the man’s face for their eyes to meet, “I’m trusting you here, Pet. Do you want to continue this week trial or do you want this to end? My possessiveness will only grow with the bond. Is that something you want?” 

It was hard looking at Harry and being anything but grateful that the demon wanted him, but he didn’t love Harry the same way that Harry loved him. He hadn’t had the time like Harry had to learn anything about him. He wanted the demon, but he wanted more time. But he was scared that if had more time before the bond, then Harry would give up on him. Severus had no idea what to do. “I do want that, Master. I’m sorry. If you want to be present when I speak to Dumbledore, it is your choice.” 

If Harry didn’t have the self control he did, he would have groaned and stomped his foot. Why did Severus keep changing the topics and his moods? Why couldn’t he just be honest with him? He knew Severus was scared. “Severus, I just want you safe when it comes to Dumbledore. He is a god at manipulating people. I don’t want him getting inside your head and you walking away with more stress or whatever dumb shit that he can cook up.  _ If  _ I could make a perfect world, the man would already be dead. But I cannot do that at the moment. So if you wish to speak with him alone and then just show it to me later, fine. If you want me or my shadow there, fine. What do you want?” 

“I don’t know!” Severus finally yelled back, pulling away from Harry. “I need to..I need to think about this. I want to speak with Lucius.” 

“So that Lucius can make the bloody choice for you!?” Harry finally snapped. “Damnit Severus. I’m right here! You want me to make the choice for you?!”    


“Yes! Wait, Merlin. No. I don’t know.” Severus closed his eyes, he was trying to think about this better before he actually made a choice about making a choice. 

“Okay. Decision made. I’ll be waiting for you in your chambers after classes, my shadow will be with you during them. If he approaches you before you get back from your classes, I’ll be there. He won’t know it, but you sure will. I’m done asking you Severus. If the choices I’m making make you unhappy, in a week you’ll have your out.” He stood up before he completely lost his temper, he held out his hand to Severus to stand up from the floor. “We’re gonna go see Lucius so you stop bloody asking me about your ex bloody dominant, and hopefully I don’t fucking kill him before the night is over. And if his finger even touches you, I will kill him.” 

Severus froze, but at least now a choice had been made. He was a little relieved not have anymore questions, but then again, why did he even get upset when Harry pulled him away from the castle then? Would Harry kill Lucius if he choose at the end to walk away? Severus was sure he would end up back with Lucius if he left Harry. Swallowing, he took Harry’s hand and they weaved into darkness. 

 

HPHPHPHPHPHP

 

They appeared in a living room that Severus had never seen before. They were no longer in the Manor, that much he knew. He didn’t have a lot of time to take in where he was before Harry pulled him down a long hallway and through a door. Moving into a bedroom, Severus raised an eyebrow at the pissed off young man that was laying on a bed. Harry waved his hand at the bed and the second he did, the young man turned his head - and as if he was stunned that he could move, he jumped off the bed. “Potter! What the bloody hell did you do to me?!” 

“Lucius, unless you want to be confined again, I suggest you calm down.” The demon spoke with pure anger. “I took away your age, took away your Malfoy heritage and replaced it with mine. If anyone were to check your genes, it would be as if I knocked up your mom instead of Abraxas. Your a 20 year old Potter. If you continue to test my patience, I will make you a bloody infant instead.” 

Lucius would have lunged at the boy if it wasn’t for the last threat, he turned to Severus instead. “You bloody did this. You fucked a demon and now he fucked up my life. This is what happens when you-” 

Harry waved his hand and flung Lucius back to the bed, pinning him there and making him silent. “You’re speaking to the current Lord of the Malfoy house. With that pureblood training, I would think you would make sure to watch your mouth. I won’t stand for disrespect like that from my  _ son.”  _ Harry looked at Severus, “Do you still wish to speak with him?” 

Stunned. Speechless. Severus didn’t even recognize Lucius, his blonde hair was now black, his blue eyes were green, his face was even different. Lucius was no longer a Malfoy. He wasn’t even a pureblood anymore with Harry’s genes in him. Did that mean Lucius had demon blood too? “Master, what.. Why.. I don’t understand.” 

“Well, he thought he was superior because he was a pureblood. So I took that away. He thought he was important because he was a Malfoy. So I took that away. He thought that my being younger and less experienced, made him more worthy of you. So I took that away. I debated for a small second about making him even younger, but I decided that it was just better that he was just over the legal age - but could do nothing with it. He has no money, authority, or power anywhere, unless I grant it. He could try to win over Narcissa, but she’s smarter than that. It wouldn’t look good for her to cater to a 20 year old that literally has nothing to offer but a lot of trouble.” 

Severus had no words. He was impressed and terrified. He took away everything that Lucius prided in only a few hours. “Was this planned?” 

“Not until I told you that I would make you Lord Malfoy.” 

Lucius was going to hate him forever. He very much doubted that Harry was going to undo this just because he asked him to. Harry had taken his only friend, good or not, and destroyed everything that made him Lucius Malfoy. “What do you plan to do next?” 

“Eh, kinda depends on you.” 

That was not what he expected at all. “Me?! I hadn’t had any part in this. I don’t want any part in this. I don’t-”    


“Severus calm down.” Harry started laughing, kinda enjoying this. “I meant, if you continue with this plan to bond with me, your going to have a say in who I have in my family. I could bring Lucius back. I’ll even let him live at the Manor, which is where I’ll be staying if I’m not with you at Hogwarts, until I find myself a home I enjoy keeping. Teach him how much things are going to change from here on out. Or I could just let him be, he can figure out his way into things, but he’ll never be a Malfoy again. There is no undoing what I did. Well, there is, but I’m the only one who can do it and I won’t.” 

“Let him up. I want to hear what he thinks.” 

Snorting, Harry didn’t give a damn what Lucius thought about any of this. But he looked at Lucius, “If you attack or speak out of turn again, I will permanently remove your tongue.” He released him from the invisible binds. “Go ahead Lucius, what do you think?” 

Silence. Lucius didn’t say a word, he just glared at both men. 

“Sounds like he doesn’t care either way. I mean, for all I care, he can stay here for the rest of his life and you come visit him if you want to.” 

Severus couldn’t even stop the snort at the thought of treating Lucius like a pet. “Master, may I speak to him alone now?” 

Not even remotely thinking Lucius was calm enough for Harry to walk away, he threatened Lucius with the only thing left to bother him. His pride. “Wizard magic doesn’t work here. Don’t test my patience Lucius by getting physical. I will take an additional 15 years and just claim you as my son legally. I will truly enjoy forcing you to call me father and turning you over my knee for being a pain in my ass. I’ll make everyone of importance knows exactly who you are too when I do it. I will take all your pathetic pride and display it to the world.” He turned to Severus, “I will be in the living room, the room we had entered into, when you are finished.” He grabbed Severus kissed him hard, this wasn’t for Severus and Severus knew that. This was a display of ownership and while it was embarrassing for Severus, he enjoyed it. Harry wanted everyone to know he was his. He kissed back. After that the demon made his exit. 

 

HPHPHPHPHP

 

Harry laid down on the couch and used the the time that Severus was spending with Lucius to close his eyes and see if he could feel the connection he had made to Voldemort’s soul with the ritual he had just done. It did feel good to just lay down and relax his body after the morning he had just had. The demon was hoping to spend some more time with Voldemort today, not much more, just enough to make sure the wizard would actually take the time to heal himself. When he focused his energy on his magic, he could sense Voldemort’s presence. Voldemort's magic was stronger than it had been in a long time, Harry smiled at the fact that he had basically fixed the Dark Lord. It amused him that so many people were so terrified of the wizard, when all it took was a little pain and the Dark Lord was begging.

Pushing a little harder into focus, Harry could see what was going on inside Voldemort’s body. He could almost feel the soreness that the body was suffering, it would take about a week before the body was completely healed, but Voldemort should be okay to be up and moving after a day or two. His magic was working really hard to repair the body and with all the extra strength of his soul, there was very little possibility that he would need to be on bedrest tomorrow evening. It seemed that the Dark Lord was indeed asleep and he didn’t seem to have any dreams going on. Harry didn’t expect him too. He was going through a very server recovery. 

Cutting off the connection, he was content that the Dark Lord seemed be doing as he asked. Not that he expected any different. Not because he asked, but because if Harry was exhausted, then no doubt Voldemort was too. Harry sent his shadow to wait for Severus and alert him if he needed to wake and fell asleep himself. 

 

HPHPHPHPHP

 

“I didn’t know it was going to happen like this. I didn’t know what he was going to do.” Severus told Lucius when the door closed behind Harry. “For what it is worth, I am sorry.” 

“Your word is shit. Your apology is shit.” Lucius sneer back at him. He didn’t know if the demon had actually left them alone or not, but he wasn’t going to risk it and attack Severus. He was livid. He didn’t expect Severus to ever find another dominant, let alone a bloody demon. He picked Severus because he was easy. Listen to him talk for a little while, then the half-blood would do anything he wanted. Let Lucius do anything he wanted to him. “He must be one hell of a fuck if you decided to tie yourself to him.” 

Severus sat down in the chair at a small table in the room, he rolled his eyes at Lucius’s pettiness. “You’d have done nothing different if he was willing to swear that power to you. Made the Lord’s followers bow down to you. Could take down your biggest enemy with a swipe of his hand. Lucius you’d have been arse up the second he showed you half the shit he showed me.” Severus honestly did feel guilty for everything that has happened to Lucius, he didn’t ask Harry to do any of it. To a level, he understood why Harry did what he did though. 

“You took my Lordship. I hadn’t done a damned thing to you. You wanted someone to kneel for and dick to suck, your demon acts like I forced you.” Lucius didn’t argue or deny Severus’s claims. It was irrelevant. Potter didn’t offer any of that to him, so what he would have done doesn’t matter in Lucius’s eyes. “So, what do you think is going to happen Severus? I’m just going to bow down now? You can kill me now, because I’m never going to treat you like the lord of anything. You’re a half-blood who has taken my livelihood just because you hopped on some demon’s dick. You aren’t actually worthy of of any of this.” Lucius was hitting everything he could that could hurt Severus, because he there was nothing else he could do. “So?” 

Severus looked away, it was true. He didn’t deserve any of this. It was hardly a gift when it cost him his only friend and how fragile that friendship was even without Harry’s involvement. He shook his head, “What would you have me do? The Dark Lord made him an ally, an equal. You didn't have the power even before all this to stop anything Harry was going to do. What do  _ you _ expect me to do?” 

“Nothing. You’re a coward. You got what you wanted, didn’t you? Someone to make you their personal house pet?” 

“Lucius stop!” Severus stood up, he was getting pissed off now. “You! You did this. I didn’t push Harry to hurt you, I kept trying to save you from whatever he was planning. But you kept pushing him and pushing him.  _ You  _ thought you could get away with it. Now that you know that you can’t, what do you want to happen now? Do you want to live the rest of your life here or do you want to return to our world? I don’t even know what this world is! Do you? Because Harry will keep you here, shit, he’d probably isn’t kidding about turning you into a bloody child just to humiliate you. He sees you as nothing more than something in his way to get to me. We both know he only wants your pride because of  _ our  _ past. You think he won’t tell Narcissa about us? That you cheated on your wife with a  _ half-blood _ or that Draco can take the Lordship today if he wanted? Draco was -  _ is  _ inches away from hating you, but you never gave a damn, because you had power over him. He almost had to take the Dark Mark because of you! He wouldn’t get an inch in his life if he fought you, he knew that. Now that you have nothing, you think Draco won’t use it?” 

Panting a little after his screaming rant, he felt a lot better taking out everything out on Lucius. That wasn’t why he wanted to see the man, but everything he said was fact. Lucius did this to himself. He felt guilty, but his guilt was really coming from every getting involved with Lucius to begin with. None of this would have happened. “What do you want Lucius? Harry gave you your options, stay here or come back as his...kin.” 

There was silence has Lucius took in everything that Severus had said. He didn’t have any allies that would respect or help him now, they wouldn’t need him. They would want Potter now. It didn’t take much for everyone to start to fear the demon after the last death eater meeting. “You have no idea, do you?” He asked quietly. “What he will do if I return?” 

Shaking his head, Severus truly had no idea what Harry’s plans were. He hoped that he could help in them, hopefully in Lucius’s favor and help their friendship repair itself. “I’m assuming that he’s going to restate you as a Potter heir, since he kept saying it when he was here. You don’t look like yourself, I really don’t know if anyone is going to question it - he is a demon. We don’t know anything about them. Maybe you could actually be his son. Maybe not. No one is going to call him a liar even if they don’t believe it. But I think it would be best for you if no one knows that you were once Lucius Malfoy. There are plenty of people who like to take advantage of the situation if they can. Not sure how far they’d get if they tried, because I have no idea how much of you is actually under Harry’s  _ protection _ because of this heir claim.” 

“Ask him what he expects of his bloody heir then and I’ll tell you what I want.” 

Severus nodded and went to make his way to the door, he didn’t even get to talk to Lucius about what he actually wanted to talk about but he felt like he had a lot more answers anyway. Harry was not going to let anyone hurt him, ever. He was only about protecting him, even though he was little extreme, Severus knew Harry was only concerned about Dumbledore getting his head as Lucius has done so many times. And Lucius was nothing in comparison to Dumbledore at his manipulation skills. “Do you value our friendship, at all Lucius?” He asked as he stood by the door. He needed to know.

Staring the potions master down, Lucius raised an eyebrow. “We value what is of value. You used to be of value. I used to be of value. But things have obviously changed. You have no more need for me than I need you anymore.”  _ You found a new dominant with more to offer and I lost my release when it came to you. I never thought I was going to lose you. I lost so much more than that.  _


End file.
